El baúl de los secretos
by maestro jedi
Summary: Pequeña sección de one shot, de rating M derivados de caja de sugerencias, cualquier pareja que desen dejarla en los comentarios.
1. lanaxlincxlola

Mordió sus labios intentando no gemir, ante las olas de placer que inundaban su cuerpo, ante cada movimiento de parte de sus dos hermanas.

— — Lámeme — replico Lola poniendo su intimidad al alcance de sus labios, algo sonrojada, dado que era en ocasiones difícil para ella, pedir un poco de satisfacción sexual.

El sabor era tan diferente entre ellas, algo más dulce en Lana mientras en Lola tenía un ligero toque de acides, lamio ávidamente, antes de gruñir, por la ligera mordida que la otra chica le diera en el glande.

El beso que le dedico Lola fue como una orden silenciosa — concéntrate en mi — susurro mientras volvía a besarlo, intentando no perderse el momento en donde Lana empezaba a cabalgarlo, introduciendo violetamente su miembro en su interior.

Sintió su orgasmo cerca, mientras Lana lo besaba, antes de empujar a Lola y poner su boca sobre el miembro Lincoln tomándose toda su semilla en el proceso.

La pelea era evidente, con reclamos, entre ellas, antes de que las abrazara y besara, recordándoles a ambas que las amaba por igual.

Después de todo, ambas llevaban un pequeño recordatorio de su amor en su interior, se recostó en la cama, mientras sus hermanas se abrazaban contra su pecho, adormiladas, en verdad adoraba ser su hermano favorito.

 **Bueno iniciamos con este proyecto, para realizar One Shot de Rating M sobre las parejas de Loud House.**

 **Cualquier pareja que quieran que escriba por favor en los comentarios.**


	2. ManiacoDepresivo LenixLinc

La chica sonrió ante la atenta mirada de su hermanito, ante sus pechos desnudos, bamboleándolos sutilmente ante el rostro sonrojado de Lincoln, obteniendo algunos suspiros por parte del chico hipnotizado.

Acaricio la mejilla del chico sonriendo, mientras guiaba sutilmente su pecho hasta sus labios, ordenando suavemente que chupara el pezón que en esos momentos le ofrecía.

No era el mejor amante que hubiera conocido, bastante torpe y mordiéndole demasiado, ocasionándole a veces más dolor que placer, pero la excitación de ver a su hermanito tan sumiso y obediente la hacía sentir tan húmeda en su entre pierna.

— — Retírate — ordeno después de algunos minutos — es todo por ahora — miro dominantemente al chico, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, mientras sutilmente metía su mano derecha entre su piel y ropa interior para empezar a darse placer a sí misma, obteniendo el ligero bufido de excitación por parte del chico que tanto anhelaba — que te vayas — gruño más concentrada en darse placer a sí misma, que en el intruso en el cuarto — o nunca más volveré hacer esto contigo Linc — sonrió al verlo aterrado, mientras huía del cuarto como un pequeño conejito asustadizo.

Lamio sus dedos, probando un poco de sus jugos, quizás fue algo ruda con el pequeño, pero era su juego y sus reglas, ya habría tiempo, para educar a Lincoln, después de todo su juguetito no iría a ningún otro lugar.


	3. Ntian Lincoln x Lucy

No podía comparase con sus hermanas, en tamaño, en ninguna de las categorías, sus senos recién iniciaban a formarse, sus piernas y cadera no estaban tan bien delineadas, ni si quiera podía decirse que tenía la inocencia o la dulcera de su parte.

Lamiéndose sutilmente sus labios, moviendo seductoramente su cuerpo, recordándose todo lo que había pasado para llegar a este momento, después de todo comparada con todo ese harem de pecados del cual su amado podía elegir, ella se había impuesto al final, observo complacida la cama, en la que yacía acostado su premio aguardando su llegada como recordatorio de su triunfo.

Se dejó tocar como muestra de cariño, adoraba cuando él jugaba con esa capa, en medio de una habitación repleta de velas, era tan fantasmagórico, la mordió sutilmente en el cuello arrancándole un gemido de placer culposo, siendo sus piernas temblar ante la necesidad de más atenciones de parte de su amado.

— — Mámamelo — ordeno con una sonrisa dominante, su amo, mientras jugueteaba con la cadena que tiraba levemente del collar que usaba en esos encuentros, donde todas las reglas carnales quedaban en la puerta, todos los pecados olvidados, donde él era su amo, y ella su sirvienta de la oscuridad.

El sabor dulzón le recordó su primera vez, el primer encuentro, donde al final se había impuesto sobre Luna, dolor y placer por igual en esa ocasión al sentir el miembro de Linc en su interior palpitando, mientras llenaba todo su ser con su semilla, marcándola como suya, la mirada de sus hermanas, el aire desafiante al lucir las mordidas y chupetones que la nombraban su mujer.

La dulce semilla no tarda en salir, ante sus pequeñas atenciones, podía decirse que conocía cada centímetro de su pequeño pasatiempo, cada maña y gesto que su hombre sutilmente hacía, abrió la boca y trajo la misma, mostrándole una boca vacía, llena de morbo y seducción a su hermano mayor.

— — Recuéstate a mi lado — susurro el chico mientras tomaba una copa de vino — la noche es joven — sonrió seductoramente — ya abra tiempo de divertirnos amor mío — la atrajo a sus brazos, mientras la chica sentía sus mejillas arder, mientras la pasión los envolvía en medio de esa tenue luz de las velas, que invitaba a seguir sumergiéndose en sus más bajas pasiones.


	4. Guest Lincoln x margo

Sintió como el calor la inundaba ante el envaine rítmico que había logrado el chico, mientras entraba y salía de su interior delicadamente, a un que era a un algo doloroso, siendo obvio que era su primera vez.

— — Relájate — susurro la voz de su mejor amiga, mientras masajeaba levemente su pecho — tan solo relájate Margo— intento tranquilizarla mientras se apoderaba de sus labios salvajemente.

Era oficial, esto estaba fuera de todo lo imaginable, como había terminado en la cama con los hermanos loud, era tema de discusión, siendo que todo empezara con una mugrosa tarjeta de beisbol, la cual yacía empapada de algo que a un la hacía sonrojar.

Algunos segundos después, cerró sus ojos al sentir su orgasmo próximo, a un que era difícil contenerse dado que su cuerpo era lamido y besado a partes iguales, llevándola a tocar el cielo en más de una ocasión, suspiro al sentir su interior relajado después del orgasmo, mientras el chico loud se venía sobre ella sin ningún pudor.

— — Entonces — murmuro Lynn sonriendo — ¿estas lista? — Pregunto coquetamente mientras lamia sus dedos — para el siguiente round — en definitiva esos dos la volverían loca.

 **Sin duda un reto, bastante interesante, que pienso explorar a su debido tiempo, lastimosamente no sé quién fue el que pidió la pareja, a un así espero que les guste.**


	5. MontanaHatsune92 Lynn-Lincoln y Luna-Li

Lynn abrazo a un más contra su cuerpo, a su amado, mientras sentía cada oleada de placer llenarla hasta la última gota con su semilla, adoraba sus días seguros, a un que era bastante arriesgado tener relaciones sin protección, pero era tan diferente sin preservativo.

— — Te amo — gruño Lincoln soltando sus últimos chorros en el interior de su hermana, sintiéndose morbosamente excitado, al ver su cuerpo lleno de mordidas y chupetones, remarcando que era suya simplemente suya.

Lynn se froto delicadamente, intentando por todos los medios, mantener el pene semi erecto de linc en su interior, exprimiendo lo último de su esperma.

Sonrió mientras volvía a besar a su hermano, sintiéndose tan tonta por amarlo de esa manera tan bizarra, adoraba lo cambiante que era Lincoln en la cama, a veces muy dulce durante el acto, en otras era todo un animal insaciable que no estaba conforme hasta que la dejaba completamente agotada, se sonrojo al recordar su ultima vez, les había costado horrores limpiar a Vanzilla, el olor a un se podía sentir en los días calurosos.

Algunas horas después.

El silencio en la casa era agradable, mientras el salía a hurtadillas del cuarto su cuarto, Lynn dormiría bastante, mientras el a un tenía una cita más esa semana, era complicado satisfacerlas a todas, pero el reto era lo emocionante en sí mismo.

Bajo al sotano, después de tomar un poco de agua, agradeciendo las pocas horas de sueño que logro acumular.

Luna era diferente a Lynn en realidad, cada una de sus hermanas tenía su propia manera de darle a entender que estaban de humor, algunas más seductoras otras más reservadas, pero Luna era un caso aparte, adoraba verla solo con ese cinturón de cuero con picos alrededor de su cintura, no necesito palabras, simplemente empezó a lamer sus labios ya húmedos, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en su interior.

— — Las clases de guitarra empiezan a dar sus frutos — gimió la roquera algo sonrojada, mientras intentaba evitar gemir, el sótano era demasiado acústico en ocasiones.

— — Tuve una gran maestra — susurro el chico lamiéndole su pezón, mientras su mano libre acariciaba lentamente su espalda desnuda.

Luna era más agresiva que Lynn durante el acto eso era obvio, pero menos arriesgada en cuanto a no usar condón, dejando esa experiencia solo para navidad o el día de su cumpleaños, sonrió al sentir la boca de su hermana colocando el preservativo sobre su miembro, gruño al sentir esa lengua que conocía tan bien juguetear sobre el mismo.

Algo que nunca diría o sabrían sus hermanas, era su pequeño fetiche por la pose del perrito, adoraba tener el control, total, el ritmo, el envaine, la dominación, ver a cada una de sus hermanas completamente dominadas, mientras él tenía el control total.

Luna sonrió al sentir el miembro de su hermano en su interior, gimiendo un poco ante la agresividad que el chico mostraba en esos momentos, si pensaba que era tonta por no darse cuenta que esa era su pose favorita, era tan obvio, pero bueno lo dejaría disfrutar un rato, después pasarían a cosas un poco más de su agrado, después de todo la noche y Lincoln eran todos suyos por ahora.


	6. ShadowDemon156 Lincoln x Cristina

El deposito detrás de la escuela era un lugar que pocos conocían e incluso exploraban dado las malas condiciones del mismo, con anterioridad se usaba para resguardar los aparatos de gimnasia y el equipamiento del equipo de hockey sobre pasto.

En su interior una apenada Cristina se bajaba muy lentamente su falda, ante la atenta mirada depravada de un chico, el cual grababa todo con su celular sonriendo sutilmente, ante los movimientos sensuales de chica que intentaba emular a una desnudista.

Lincoln adoraba verla sonrojada, mientras la forzaba a llegar a los límites que ella misma se auto imponía en su relación clandestina, en verdad esa chica sabía que cada nuevo encuentro le mostraría nuevos límites en sí misma.

 **Lincoln property** , escrito en la lencería de la chica, remarcaba dulcemente sus glúteos, poniendo un poco más duro al chico.

— — Ven — gruño mientras sacaba su miembro, y se acomodaba mejor sobre esa colchoneta robada en el almacén del club de karate, era bastante útil para sus pequeñas escapadas de desahogo.

Acomodo levemente a Cristina sobre su miembro, agradeciendo internamente que la chica aceptara a tener sexo estando a un en su periodo, sonrió sutilmente mientras lentamente entraba en su interior, reconociendo que el sexo inseguro era morbosamente más excitante que el normal.

En si era bastante excitante saber que estas engañando a tu novia, con una de sus amigas, a un más el hecho de saber que la chica no opondría resistencia, miro de reojo su reloj, deseando aguantar un poco más a un que en verdad estaba a punto de llegar a su límite.

Mordió agresivamente los pezones de la chica, mientras ella gemía como la puta enloquecida que era, gruño mientras se venía en su interior, en verdad adoraba llenarla con su esperma, en especial cuando la hacía lamer sus dedos impregnados con los fluidos de ambos.

Algunas horas después.

Cristina lo beso deseando arrancarle una muestra de afecto, mientras el arreciaba sus envestidas, apurando un poco el coito, era su tercera corrida, y ya estaba bastante oscuro en el exterior, tenía que apurarse si quería llegar al cine para ver esa película con su novia.

Cristina se quedó mirando la puerta por donde el chico había salido corriendo hace algunos momentos, era tan estúpida en ocasiones, era obvio que solo era una aventura para él y nada más.

Se acomodó su blusa lentamente deseando no llorar ante lo evidente. Segundos después unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras intentaba decirse a sí misma que nunca más volvería a caer ante los encantos de Lincoln Loud.

Un mensaje en su celular la sacó de su autocompasión.

 _ **¿Está libre este fin de semana? quiero que me acompañes a Detroid, seremos solos nosotros dos, ponte algo lindo el viernes en la noche, con todo mi cariño Lincoln Loud.**_

Quizás era una estúpida, pero sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, en verdad estaba atrapada en las garras de esa araña loud, y extrañamente era feliz.


	7. victorluish LinkaxRonnie Anne

La chica no pudo evitar gritar al sentir ese dedo, entrando en su interior hasta ahora virginal, poniendo nerviosa a su novia, que saco inmediatamente el mismo de la vagina de su amada, observándola aprensivamente.

— — ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Ronnie Anne, mientras sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, al ver a la pequeña Linka completamente desnuda y sonrojada ante sus ojos, no tenía que doler en realidad, los tutoriales en internet, decían paso por paso lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos, y en ninguno decía nada sobre gritos y sangre como la que tenía en su dedo.

Linka asintió mientras sentía su cuerpo lleno de una electricidad mágica, que recorría todo su ser ante el más mínimo contacto, sintió un ligero malestar antes de que algo escurriera en su entre pierna.

EL grito que dieron ambas, fue brutal y viera atraído la atención del hermano mayor de la chica si no estuvieran solas en ese momento, a un que la sangre en las sabanas de la cama no era buena señal.

— — O por dios te lastime — murmuro la chica de ascendencia latina mirando su mano espantada, al imaginarse dañando a lo más importante para ella, mientras la albina intentaba por todos los medios normalizar su respiración, en verdad era sangre lo que escurría desde su interior, estaba lastimada, como lo explicaría en su casa, dios que le dirían sus hermanas y madre, sentía las miradas reprobables de su doctor al momento de explicarle como se había lastimado, a un que algo en su interior le gritaba que todo estaba bien al final.

Minutos después, los brazos de Linka rodearon a la pequeña Santiago, la cual finalmente había recordado en medio de todo los nervios y gritos, el tema de la clase de sexualidad de hace dos semanas, la beso para tranquilizarla mientras se acurrucaba a su lado pidiendo un poco más de atención, explicándole pausadamente sobre la virginidad.

La chica morena abrió sus ojos desmedidamente — tengo tu inocencia en mis manos — susurro tontamente, ganándose un almohadazo por parte de su novia, la cual se veía más ruborizada, ante la tonta explicación de su novia.

— — Eres una tonta — replico linka intentando ponerse de pie.

— — Pero tu tonta solamente — murmuro besando a su novia, la cual se dejó mimar, deseando continuar lo que dejaron a medio camino, pero ahora con calma y auto explorándose mutuamente, después de todo la tarde a un era joven.

 **Sinceramente no soy bueno para escribir primeras veces entre chicas, pero de esto es lo que hablamos cuando se auto ponen retos, gracias a victorluish por pedir la pareja, aprovecho para informarles que próximamente tendré otro proyecto para parejas en esta sección llamado las Olvidadas.**

 **En breve tendrán más detalles, de nueva cuenta agradezco su tiempo y gracias por leer mis locuras.**


	8. Pirata LorixRitaXLinc

La chica miro nerviosamente hacia la cama, mientras no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

El muchacho miro inquieto los pechos de su madre que pendían frente a él, invitándole a mamarlos, lentamente, mientras su progenitora acariciaba lentamente su cabello, acunándolo contra sus senos, mientras sonreía a una nerviosa Lori.

En verdad tenía que darle un pequeño empujón a su hija, era obvio que no sabía cómo mamar un pene, la primera vez era bastante adorable, en verdad.

— — Tienes que usar la boca lentamente — la acaricio levemente por la espalda — así — lentamente fue forzando a su pequeña acomodar el miembro de su hermano en su boca.

Logrando que el chico se viniera en pocos segundos — al parecer alguien le excitas mucho — susurro su madre lamiendo la semilla de su hijo con una leve sonrisa.

Dos meses después.

Rita observaba fascinada como sus hijos cogían sobre su cama, mientras ella alimentaba a la pequeña Lily, era obvio que Lincoln ya no tenía si quiera reparo en hacerlo con su hermana mayor, a un que a un debía controlar sus impulsos de tener sexo con ella o Lori en cualquier parte de la casa, observo a Lori siendo penetrada brutalmente por su hijo, y recordó que el chico empezaba a rondar y a insinuarse a otra de sus hermanas, a un que Lynn a un no entraban en sus planes, Leni se amoldaba más a su entretenimiento, a decir verdad debía ir a liberarla de su pequeño castigo cuando terminara el espectáculo.

Dejo a la bebe durmiendo en su cuna, antes de acercarse a una cansada Lori que a duras penas controlaba sus espasmos, se inclinó un poco sobre la vulva de su hija y empezó a lamer la mezcla de fluidos que salía de su interior.

No dijo nada al sentir el miembro del muchacho en su interior, era obvio que Linc aun tenia fuerza para intentar dejar preñada a su madre, una estúpida idea que peligrosamente estaba llevando acabo, gruño al sentir a Lori acariciando lentamente su cabeza, mientras le guiaba en su recorrido por su vulva, en camino a su punto G.

Ocho meses después.

Le entrego las píldoras del día siguiente a su pequeña Lucy, en verdad esto se estaba yendo de su control, tres de las mayores ahora llevaban un hijo, fruto de alguno de los encuentros que sostuvieran a escondidas con el chico de la casa, mientras Leni amamantaba a su bebe.

Se froto el estómago, avergonzada al ver a su muchacho, llevar a Lynn hacia su habitación, había creado un monstruo, pero al recordar la noche anterior, lo dulce que llegaba hacer, mientras le hacia el amor de una manera romántica, intentando no lastimar a la pequeña en su interior, sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, observando a Lori entre nerviosa y contenta.

— — Estoy embarazada — susurro al pasar a su lado, si contaba a la pequeña Lane de Leni, y los cinco nonatos que llevaban sus hijas y ella en su interior, la familia Loud crecía exponencialmente, se mordió el labio nerviosamente al ver pasar a las gemelas, y podría crecer mucho más, un grito ahogado se escuchó al fondo del pasillo, y ahora crecerían un poco más.


	9. Guest Lincoln x Maggie

Maggie sujeto con sus piernas a su pequeño amante, mientras lamia su oreja — vente en mi interior — susurro, mientras sentía acrecentar el miembro de su amado, era adorable cuando Linc se dejaba guiar por sus instintos.

— — Segura — pregunto el chico deteniendo un poco el embiste.

Ante el nerviosismo del mismo, la única respuesta de la azabache, fue mover sus caderas, arrancando en el acto algunos gruñidos de satisfacción de su amante, sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad del adolecente, antes de sentir las primeras venidas de su novio en su útero, que la llenaba lentamente.

— — Dios — replico la chica arañando la espalda del chico, que gruño y encajo más profundo en el cuerpo de la chica su miembro a un palpitante llegando hasta la base del útero mismo, arrancándole un gemido de satisfacción a su chica.

La noche caía sobre la casa Loud, mientras ambos se bañaban entre caricias, disfrutando sus últimos minutos de intimidad.

— — Eres un buen niño — murmuro Maggie mientras besaba por última vez a su amado.

— Y tú la niñera más sexy del mundo — respondió a su beso, mientras acariciaba la intimidad de la chica — a un tenemos unos minutos — gruño el chico mientras acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de la chica, bajo la suave corriente de agua de la ducha.

— — Y tu incorregible — sonrió mientras sentía al muchacho en su interior.

En verdad adoraba estar en sus días seguros.


	10. KAWAII 20 linka x rita

La menor gimió agarrando agresivamente el cabello de su progenitora, la cual a pesar del dolor infringido por su hija, continuaba castigando el punto G bastante excitado de su pequeña.

— — Aras muy feliz a cualquier hombre — murmuro su madre con leves rastros de fluidos escurriendo por sus labios — o chica — volvió a lamer el pequeño punto G de su niña.

En verdad Linka estaba asombrándola con creces, demostrándole que no tenía miedo a demostrarle que estaba disfrutando del acto sexual e incestuoso que llevaban a cabo en esos momentos.

A un que el beso que le robo a su madre iba más allá de todas las expectativas, sonriendo sensualmente mientras empezaba a masajear los senos de su progenitora.

— — La pequeña Linki tiene hambre — susurro la chica lamiendo traviesamente el pezón izquierdo, mientras una de sus manos empezaba un leve envaine en la vagina ahora desprotegida de su mama, arrancándole un grito de placer y un pequeño orgasmo en el acto a la mayor — ahora es cuando el juego comienza — sonrió mientras empezaba a lamer su mano humedecida en los jugos vaginales ajenos — y a mí me gusta jugar — _Rita sonrió ante el desafío, mientras atrapaba los labios de la pequeña.

Después de todo a mami también le gustaba jugar con su pequeña.


	11. Julex93 lokixlinka

El chico silencio a la pequeña, posicionando sus labios demandantes, sobre los de la apenas pre adolecente, que sentía su alma partida en dos, ante los ligeros embistes de su hermano mayor, el cual estaba más preocupado por ser escuchado que por evitar seguir profanando la antes virginal intimidad de su hermanita, la cual se abrazaba como podía a su desarrollado pecho.

El chico sonrió, al ver el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de la niña ahora mujer, que florecía en sus brazos — eres tan linda Linka — beso el cuello de la chica reduciendo levemente sus envestidas, deseado saborear cada uno de los segundos al lado de su pequeña amada.

En verdad, no pensaba llegar tan lejos con la pequeña, ni en sus más alocados sueños, pero una cosa había llevado a la otra, negó mental mente, ante la estúpida escusa que el mismo intentaba venderse, sonrió al sentir un tímido beso de su hermanita, en el fondo de su alma, estaba contento de ser el primer hombre de su hermanita, metió a un más profundo su miembro en la estrecha cavidad generando un grito de dolor de la chica, a duras penas reprimido por sus labios.

Gruño al sentir las uñas clavadas en su espalda — no quiero que Lynn te toque — replico el chico, envistiendo más dulce, la intimidad de la pre adolecente, la cual la miraba confundida — no quiero que te toque — gruño sintiendo las primeras señales de alcanzar el orgasmo — eres mi mujer y de nadie más entendido — sintió como la pequeña asentía levemente mientras llegaba primero a su tercer orgasmo, para después robarle un beso.

— — Solo mía — exclamo un poco más alto de lo debido, marcando con su semilla el interior de la chica.

Quizás iría al infierno, pero el ver la mirada sonrojada de Linka, mientras sus almas se funcionaban, algo en su interior sabía que no será la única vez que remarcaría su territorio.

Después de todo era el mayor, y eso conllevaba ciertos privilegios sexuales, con la dulce y pequeña chica que ahora era su mujer, beso a la niña en sus labios, obteniendo un leve gemido de aprobación de la cansada chica, sonrió mordazmente, observando feliz a su mujer.


	12. Guest BobbyxLinc

Violar al hermanito de tu novia, no era el pensamiento común de cualquier adolecente, pero era justamente el acto que en esos momentos el novio de la hija mayor de los Loud llevaba a cabo en la cama de los padres de su chica.

Bobby sonrió al mientras volvía a besar al pequeño, momentos antes de que lograra entrar por completo en su interior, gruñendo un poco ante la falta de lubricación.

Empezó un ligero envaine, mientras el menor gemía y se retorcía ante la profanación de su cuerpo.

Todo era tan morboso, podía sentir el interior apretado del chico, al mismo tiempo que sus testículos le dolían ante la excitación, sonrió mientras veía al pequeño Linc sonrojado, ante cada movimiento de cadera por parte del mayor.

— — Eres mío — susurro Bobby algunos minutos después, para volver a besar en los labios al hermanito de su novia — mío y de nadie más — lamio el pezón izquierdo del chico que estaba a su cuidado — pórtate bien y quizás te de una pequeña recompensa — lamio el cuello del chico, mientras continuaba envistiendo rítmicamente en su interior, agarrando con sus manos las piernas del jovencito evitando que las cerrara.

Cambio de posición al chico, colocándolo en cuatro patas sobre la orilla de la cama, momentos antes de escupir en su pequeño ano y volver a penetrarlo, todo eso ante la poca o casi nula resistencia del pequeño, que a duras penas podía soportar las emociones y sensaciones durante esa semi violación de la cual era participe.

— — Estas más apretado que Lori — grito el mayor, segundos antes de empezar a venirse en el interior del chico, logrando al mismo tiempo que Lincoln se viniera de golpe, ante la extraña mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que tenía a flor de piel.

Roberto cargo dulcemente al peque Lincoln, minutos después, casi como princesa, enfilando directamente al cuarto de baño, una pequeña ducha y acostaría a su putito, no quería levantar sospechas, beso al chico indefenso, mientras el agua escurría por sus cuerpos desnudos, arrancándole unos cuantos gemidos más.

— — Eres mio Loud — susurro mordiendo levemente el cuello de su juguete — recuérdalo desde ahora — sonrió al ver el ligero temblor que sacudía el cuerpo del único hijo varón de la familia loud.

Definitivamente sería un verano sumamente interesante.


	13. pizzatime97 lincoln y maggie

La chica reprimió un gemido, mientras el menor empezaba con las embestidas, sintiendo ambos su corazón latir desesperado.

Maggie lamio lentamente la oreja de su amante, mientras el chico jugueteaba con su cuello, intentando ambos hacer el menor ruido posible dentro de la casa de juguetes de las gemelas.

El chico gruño ásperamente — suéltalo — susurro la chica mientras lamia — es un día seguro — mintió, mientras apretaba un poco al chico contra sí.

Te amo, dijeron ambos, mientras el chico liberaba su semen en el interior de su amada, llenándola lentamente.

Después de todo qué importancia tendría tener a otro pequeño Loud en la familia.


	14. Sir Crocodile222 LinkaxLars

Linka acaricio levemente ese pecho lampiño, en verdad, no estaba menos nerviosa que chico, sobre todo sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, aun así beso al pequeño Lars.

Era diferente de besar a Loki o Lynn, en esos casos ella debía someterse, pero con Lars, tenía el control, marcando el ritmo, en ese pequeño hueco detrás de las cajas con cosas navideñas en el sótano.

La chica alejo levemente a su hermanito, que respiraba copiosamente — quítame el sostén — ordeno con una leve sonrisa.

El sentir unas manos tan inexpertas, era tan diferente al salvajismo de Lynn o a la ya casi maestría de Loki — con calma — susurro guiándolo en el difícil arte de quitar esa prenda femenina.

Sus senos pequeños en ocasiones la acomplejaban, agradeciendo secretamente vivir rodeada de chicos, a un que Loki ya había hecho un comentario al respecto, ganándose que ella lo empezara a engañar con Lynn.

Su sonrisa creció al ver lo hipnotizado que estaba Lars, ante esos dos pequeños senos que se ofrecían ante el — tócalos — ordeno mientras ponía la mano derecha de Lars sobre su seno.

Era algo torpe, pero eso no le quitaba en absoluto merito — no muerdas — gruño mientras alejaba al chico y empezaba acomodarse su blusa, estaba en su casa, fácilmente podría andar sin el mismo un rato.

Sintió a Lars tomarla de la mano minutos después, casi al salir del sótano, sonrió disimuladamente al ver el ahora dominio que ejercía sobre el pequeño — suéltame Lars — su orden parecía quemar al chico, que la soltó rápidamente — te hare saber cuándo podremos continuar — le robo su primer beso al chico gótico, dejándolo completamente desorientado.

Camino lejos del sótano sonriendo, en verdad adoraba tener el control total.


	15. Ntian Lincoln x Luna x tabby

Luna sonrió mientras masturbaba a su hermanito suavemente, ante la miraba avergonzada de la pequeña Tabby — ¿te gusta ver? — Pregunto burlonamente, mientras retiraba lentamente la piel del prepucio de linc, dejando al descubierto el glande adornado por una pequeña y cristalina gota de pre semen, que la chica roquera tomo con un dedo y se lo llevo a la boca — delicioso —.

Segundos después Lincoln grito al sentir esos dientes rasgar un poco su miembro, ocasionando que la chica que hasta esos momentos intentaba hacerle una felación con su boca retrocediera nerviosamente — no uses los dientes — replico la mayor — lame como si fuera un helado — acaricio el miembro del chico atado a la cama — te mostrare como usar la lengua — una ligera sonrisa felina asomo en sus labios.

Beso a su amiga, dándole un espectáculo digno al único varón de la familia loud, a un que a costa de tener el miembro escurriendo pre semen, sin poder auto ayudarse para aliviarse de alguna forma.

Minutos después del mejor show lésbico que varón hubiera visto, obviamente si no contaba la vez que espió a Lori y Leni en el garaje practicando besos, tras unos leves movimientos y soltar a su hermano, luna lograba acomodar el miembro del chico en posiciono de la entrada de una nerviosa tabby, para alejarse levemente, y asi poder deleitarse y masturbarse levemente mientras tomando un poco de video en su celular.

Instantes después, tuvo que Intentar a callar a la pequeña, ante el gigantesco grito que salía de sus labios, a un que el calzón que le había obligado a meterse en su boca ayudaba bastante a ese propósito, luna sonrió mientras masajeaba los pezones de su amiga, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba a su hermano no empezar con las envestidas hasta que su amiga se acostumbrara a ese miembro en su interior.

Ser la maestra era divertido, pero a un más divertido era saborear los labios vaginales llenos de fluidos de una virgen, a un que la sangre le daba un color algo bastante morboso debía admitir, se puso elegantemente de pie, tomando algunas fotos en el proceso para posicionarse detrás del dúo.

Beso el cuello de su hermano — dale a la perra lo que está pidiendo — gruño mientras agarraba la cadera de tabby, la cual gemia como una perra en celo, y jalaba hacia el cuerpo del chico, logrando que el miembro de su hermanito entrara a un más profundo — sabes que cada chica es diferente en esa parte — lamio levemente el cuello de linc — está en sus días fértiles— dijo sutilmente — así que — volvió a lamer el cuello del chico, mientras acariciaba el trasero de la chica que intentaba negar, a duras penas — préñala como la yegua de monta que es — sonrió al ver al chico envestir más fuerte, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento más primitivo que puede dominar a un hombre.

Sonrió al sentir a linc en su interior, mientras él se concentraba en mirar a tabby a su lado completamente cansada e inconsciente, mientras leves rastros de esperma escurrían entre su entrepierna — estará bien — afirmo robándole un beso — le daré una pastilla del día siguiente — acaricio el cuello del chico — como las que Lucy y Lynn toman después de cada sección de estudios y tu escondes debajo de tu cama — sonrió al ver el sonroja miento del chico — mientras no toques a las gemelas, Lisa o Lily todo está bien entre nosotros entendido — beso a su hermano — después de todo eres nuestro garañón — sonrio al empezar a cabalgar su premio, en definitiva adoraba sus días con linc.


	16. Ntian Lincoln x Di Martino

Miro por la ventana saludando algunas alumnas rezagadas, mientras internamente se aseguraba de no gemir en lo absoluto.

En definitiva Lincoln ya no era un niño pequeño, pero donde diablos había aprendido a usar la lengua de esa manera, nunca pensó en realidad que su ex alumno regresara para hacer esa clase de cosas con ella algunos años después.

Quizás no fuera tan joven como cuando se conocieron, pero a un tenía un cuerpo de infarto — Ah — fue lo único que se permitió decir ante las oleadas de placer que el chico le estaba proporcionando.

— — Maestra Di Martino — dijo una de sus alumnas acercándose a la ventana del primer piso — ¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunto extrañada la pequeña.

La mujer se reprimió mordiéndose levemente el labio — espero alguien — respondió mientras el chico aumentaba los lengüetazos a su clítoris.

La pequeña rio nerviosamente — ¿su novio? — pregunto coquetamente.

Si tenía una respuesta la perdió entre las olas de placer de su segundo orgasmo de la tarde, mientras el chico inmutablemente empezaba a morder su punto G completamente excitado.

Dejo salir un suspiro bastante lujurioso, ganándose el sonrojo de la chica — quizás — exteriorizo mientras se volvía a lamer el labio, ante los jugueteos del hermano mayor de sus alumnas, que dirían las pequeñas al saber que su hermano estaba lamiendo la parte privada de su maestra.

Sintió su tercer orgasmo llegar más rápido ante la evidencia de que estaba hablando con una alumna, mientras el hermano mayor de otras dos de sus estudiantes se divertía con su entrepierna.

En verdad estaba tan loca, sintió un dedo entrar en ella, y no pudo evitar bufar disimuladamente ante la pequeña metiche que no dejaba de preguntarle por la clase del día anterior.

Soltó un susurro de agradecimiento ante la partida de la niña — ya era hora — replico el chico jalando a la mayor rápidamente a sus brazos, cerrando la ventana de paso, arrastrándola con ello a un más profundo de a los brazos del averno.


	17. Pirata Linka x lynn

La pequeña linka intento contener las fuertes envestidas que su hermano le estaba proporcionando en el ataúd del pequeño Lars.

Sabía que pasaría algo así, pero no imagino que su hermano, se enterara tan pronto, intento no sonreír ante las cosquillas que la casi inexistente barba de su hermano sobre su cuello.

— — Mírame — gruño Lynn agresivamente.

Logrando que la chica sonriera y lo empujara levemente — por que debería — replico linka, sacando levemente el miembro de su hermano de su interior.

Lynn en verdad odiaba esa actitud, le recordaba que aun con su fuerza, la pequeña era más dura que el en muchos aspectos — lo hace mejor que yo — pregunto completamente avergonzado — Lars lo hace mejor — pregunto y se contestó a sí mismo, sintiendo toda su hombría salir de su cuerpo.

La chica rio mientras le robaba un beso — diferente quizás — susurro mientras acariciaba el miembro semi erecto del deportista — por eso es todo este show — afirmo mientras se acomodaba un poco en el ataúd, no era tonta, ella ya lo había hecho con loki en la cama de sus padres y con Lars en la cama de Lynn.

Negó mentalmente hombres y su necesidad de marcar territorio sexual, continuo masajeando el miembro arrancándole leves gemidos al mejor deportista de la familia — no quieres terminar lo que empezasteis — se acomodó sutilmente — vamos Lynn — susurro juguetonamente, mirando de reojo a un Lars oculto en la ventilación — márcame como tuya — empezó a mover su cadera ocasionando otro gruñido de satisfacción, mientras su hermano mayor intentaba ser algo más dulce, adoraba jugar con sus hermanos de esa manera.

Después de todo, ellos eran las moscas que habían caído en la telaraña de una viuda negra.


	18. JK SALVATORI lincxstarxmabel

El chico se puso sus audífonos agradeciendo internamente que sus hermanas se hubieran ido a dormir hace unas horas.

Se tocó levemente su miembro excitado desde que encontrara ese link en internet, había escuchado rumores por alumnos de grados superiores, pero se sentía como un tonto por excitarse ante un livestream pero era bastante complicado verlo por sus hermanas purulando por la casa.

Eran bonitas ambas chicas, la rubia tendría unos veintiuno mientras la otra chica castaña rondaría los diecisiete.

El video llevaba algunos segundos, dado que ya no traían brasier y estaban bailando eróticamente con una melodía bastante rítmica de love sentence.

— — Soy la princesa de mewni y me vuelve acompañar la chica misterio — la voz de la mayor era bastante agradable a un que tenía unos senos algo pequeños para su edad, casi comparados con los de Lynn pero esas piernas que se cargaba eran de infarto — recuerden que estamos aceptando sus donativos — repitió la castaña juguetonamente — gracias a ellos — agarro a su compañera y le dio un beso estilo francés que hizo que Lincoln reprimiera un leve gemido de excitación, a un que no era el primer beso que veía entre dos chicas, Luna y su novia Sam eran bastante cariñosas cuando pensaban que estaban a solas.

El video no era demasiado subido, si no vieran estado desnudas acariciándose ese par de chicas incluso pudieron ser parte de un sketch.

O al menos eso parecía hasta que la rubia saco un dildo doble, minutos después no sabía que le estaba excitaba más, si el pensar en ese par de bellezas que jugaban entre ellas, mientras se acariciaba el miembro rítmicamente o fantasear que las que estaban en vivo y en directo eran Lori y Leni o Lynn y lucy, a un que Lola y Lana no estarían nada mal.

No resistió demasiado al ver como la castaña se venía sobre la cámara mientras la rubia le besaba apasionadamente, gruñendo mientras mordía sutilmente sus labios.

Miro algo apenado sus sabanas, tendría que lavarlas a escondidas, guardo sutilmente el link de la página y se prometió obtener un poco de dinero extra, definitivamente les donaría, en especial por que la chica pelirroja que sostenía la cámara y tenía un pequeño azulejo tatuado en el hombro además de busto hermoso lleno de pecas.

 **Con este especial, pasamos a tener un paréntesis con las peticiones y empezamos a trasladar desde caja de sugerencias los pedidos de ranting M a esta sección, no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo sus pedidos que dejen en los comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	19. Julex93 LunaxSamLincoln

Sam sintió su interior partirse en dos, se había metido dildos en ocasiones anteriores mientras disfrutaba de una noche de placeres carnales con su novia, pero la loca idea de Luna la estaba llevando al límite de la cordura.

— — Aguanta amor — susurro luna mientras le masajeaba levemente sus pezones erectos.

El chico sabía lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, era increíble como llegaba hasta la base de su útero oprimiendo partes que ella no se imaginaba que podían generarle tanto placer.

Luna beso lentamente a linc, el cual se encontraba disfrutando el interior de su novia, sonrió morbosamente al pensar que su plan estaba cumpliéndose, en verdad era algo egoísta, pero era la única forma que el hijo de ambas tuviera los genes de las dos, volvió a besar a su hermano, al sentir como su novia empezaba a venirse ante las envestidas de Lincoln, en verdad esperaba que Sam quedara en cinta, a un que no le molestaría en verdad intentarlo un par de beses más.

Minutos después observo morbosamente como su hermano retiraba su miembro semi erecto del interior de sam, se arrodillo a su lado y empezó a limpiarlo lentamente con su lengua juguetonamente — estás listo — susurro mientras volvía a besar a linc con algo de sus fluidos en sus labios — quiero sentirte en mi interior — abrazo a Sam y se acomodó de tal manera que quedaba sobre ella juntando sus dos vaginas dándole una increíble vista a su hermanito menor.

— — Veamos que tal eres para acompañar a la banda en un trio — dijo divertada, mientras sentía los labios de linc sobre su punto G, suspiro juguetonamente mientras besaba a su novia, en verdad adoraba su vida.


	20. Ntian LinkaxLori

Lori se lamio sutilmente los labios al ver a la pequeña que cuidaba esa noche, había algo en esa mirada que le excitaba de sobre manera.

¿Quizás era su parecido con Linc? ¿Tal vez su sonrisa tan similar? ¿El hecho de que fuera tan inocente al pedirle dar su primer beso?

Regreso a lamer la intimidad de la pequeña que escurría rastros del pequeño orgasmo que marcaba su entrada en la adultez.

El sabor dulce le traía recuerdos, algunos con Leni otros con Bobby, pero esta chica de nombre Linka sería su más atesorado recuerdo hasta el momento.

Sintió de nuevo las pequeñas convulsiones, valla que la pequeña era demasiado expresiva, se lamio un dedo para empezar a juguetear dentro de ella, pero instantes después rechazo la idea, era demasiado estrecha para eso.

La atrajo contra ella, mientras volvía a besarla en los labios, mirando levemente el reloj, a un le quedaban dos horas para disfrutar a la pequeña, la cual parecía en sus manos una pequeña conejita asustada, buscando un poco de atención.


	21. Sir Crocodile222 linkaxlynnxlucy

Jugar a las cartas un sábado en la noche, era aburrido en general, al menos para la mayoría de las personas, pero para las hijas de en medio de la familia loud abría posibilidades bastante interesantes.

Linka sonrió al ver el sonrojo de sus hermanas, era adorable ver como el pecho de Lynn había logrado armonizar a la respiración de Lucy.

Acaricio ambos traseros, juntos ambos cuerpos formaban un pequeño corazón de tentaciones, que ella estaba dispuesta a disfrutar, en especial porque adorando tener el control de la situación, mientras sus hermanas reprimían un pequeño grito de excitación.

En verdad el color de esa parte privada era tan adorable, se relamió levemente sus labios, antes de volver a lamer lentamente esos dos botones de placer.

El sabor de Lucy era más dulce que el de Lynn, mientras las piernas de la deportista estaban mejor torneadas, se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar el sabor de ambas, su hermano gemelo estaba abajo entreteniendo a sus demás hermanas con una función de marionetas, luego compensaría a linc, a un que el video que estaba grabando en secreto seria de mucha ayuda en realidad.

Después de todo ella era la reina del póker, y ser la reina conllevaba sus privilegios.


	22. Ntian LisaxLincoln

El chico intento zafarse del amarre que lo tenía atado a la silla.

— — En tu caso no lo intentaría — respondió Lisa acomodándose sus guantes — ate la cuerda de tal manera que te inmovilice — recalco tocando sutilmente el miembro adormecido del chico — pero a la vez, que no impidan llevar acabo mi estudio anatómico correspondiente — agarro un poco más brusco el pene de su hermano arrancándole un gruñido.

Saco su libreta de anotaciones y dibujo un boceto preliminar, además de algunos datos de observación, la pequeña genio, tenía el conocimiento técnico del aparato reproductor femenino, a un que debía admitir que estaba interesada en aprender más, Lori sería una brillante espécimen, pero antes estudiaría a un objeto de estudio más interesante.

El miembro de Lincoln no duro demasiado adormecido ante las suaves caricias que la genio le proporcionaba, soltando pequeñas gotas de pre semen, que eran recogidas en un tubo de ensayo — fascinante — susurro la chica llevándose a la boca una y probando su sabor — la textura es bastante pegajosa y el aroma es suave en realidad — llevo su boca al miembro de su hermano mayor.

Quizás no era el mejor sexo oral del mundo, pero la castaña aprendía rápido, demasiado rápido en general, o al menos para su propia salud, dado la cantidad de esperma que trago involuntariamente, antes de lograr sacar el pene chorreante de su boca.

— — Muy interesante — replico depositando los restos del semen contaminado con su saliva en uno de los pocos tubos de ensayo — le quito la venda de los ojos al chico, que la miraba con un odio contenido, era obvio que no sería fácil contentar.

La pequeña sonrió ante la extrañeza que su oferta — puedo ofrecerte a cualquiera de nuestras hermanas para tu desahogo sexual — volvió a repetir mientras se sentaba en su silla delante del aun atado chico — piénsalo bien Linc — se limpió sus lentes — ¿quién será? — lo miro fríamente — la pequeña gótica — — o quizás la chica deportista — — eh visto como vez a Luna cuando trae esas botas de cuero — — tal vez Leni con su inocencia sea mejor — tomo su libreta para anotar algunos números — Lori sería el premio mayor — susurro mirando al chico sudar — podrías venirte en ella sin condón — el chico trago duro — ni Bobby ha llegado tan lejos — el sudor escurría por la espalda del chico — Luan es algo torpe pero tiene linda cadera — miro a un más seriamente a su hermano — las gemelas y Lily no están en la oferta — puntualizo — al menos las gemelas no para el acto completo — se levantó — si me apoyas con esto — deslizo su mano por la mejilla del chico — quizás ellas puedan darte un oral doble — sonrió al ver la duda en los ojos del chico — señala a la indicada y todo estará hecho hermanito — sintió el triunfo caer en sus dominios — Sabia que sería Lynn — susurro para sí misma.

Desato al chico y le paso su ropa, sería interesante planear la siguiente prueba científica, tomo su archivo y palomeo el nombre de Lynn, mientras miraba como el chico salía completamente sumiso de su habitación, sintió el poder en sus manos y sonrió — a un no eh acabado contigo linc — miro la hora en su reloj y salió de su laboratorio, después de todo los genios también tienen que comer no.


	23. Guest loki x bobby

Reprimió un gruñido, al sentir ese cuerpo extraño entrar en su interior, se sonrojo al ver la mirada pecaminosa del rubio más deseado de la preparatoria.

 **No era por amor** , se repitió el latino, sintiendo su cuerpo ser partido a la mitad, a él no le gustaban los chicos, **no era amor** , se sonrojo al ver al capitán del equipo de debate sonreírle, mientras acariciaba sus pezones, arrancándole unos leves gemidos de placer, **no era amor** , se intentó repetir.

En verdad era bastante dulce ver la cara del chico Santiago sonrojado, eso volvía eufórico a Loki, no existía nada mejor en el mundo que meterle dudas, a un chico heterosexual sobre su propia sexualidad, en especial el hecho de verlo sonrojarse mientras el entraba muy lentamente en su interior.

 **No era amor** se volvió a repetir Bobby, al sentir al rubio empezar a embestir más duro, era por dinero, por dinero, que necesitaba para pagar su matrícula en la preparatoria, debía seguir estudiando, pero sin ser una carga para su familia, y el chico loud, fue el único que se ofreció apagarle esa cantidad sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, se sonrojo al sentir los labios juguetones del chico de ojos azules, sobre su pecho, besándolo muy lentamente, ocasionándole gemir a un contra sus propios deseos.

Quizás fuera lo más vil, que pudo hacer en esos momentos, pero era obvio que Roberto no era gay, y eso en cierta manera le frustraba, era bastante lindo, para no tener novia, y bueno a él le gustaban los chicos que daban todo por su familia, intento volver a besarlo en sus labios, pero el chico se negó moviendo su cara, embistió un poco más fuerte, quizás no fuera su noche soñada, pero coño, que se vendría en el interior de Roberto Alejandro Santiago a un que se rompiera la puta verga.

 **No era amor** , intento repetir su mente, mientras sentía el pene palpitante del chico que había pagado por acostarse con él, intento pensar en otras cosas, pero era jodidamente difícil, no pensar en lo genial y dulce que se veía, sentía esa extraña necesidad de besarlo, de acariciarlo, de darle su corazón, No era amor, volvió a repetirse al sacar de inmediato el miembro del chico de su interior, se levantó como pudo para correr al baño y abrir la ducha.

Algunos minutos después, Loki intento aparentar seguridad y bromear con el tema, a un que el latino se veía bastante incomodo, huyendo de su mirada.

— — Mi abuelo necesita alguien que lo ayude con algunas reparaciones en su casa — intento decir como si la cosa fuera lo más normal del mundo — quizás te interese el trabajo — su sonrisa intentaba vender una oferta que lo dejaría frecuentar a Alejandro fuera de la escuela, y quizás intentar algo más.

El latino negó levemente — No — repuso seguro de sí mismo, mientras se metía el dinero en su bolsillo — y no pienso volver hacer esto en mi vida — se dio vuelta y se alejó — y te agradecería que nunca más me vuelvas hablar en toda la existencia — bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa con un portazo.

Quizás no era la primera vez que le rompían sus ilusiones, pero dos horas después linka encontró a su hermano mayor, recostado sobre la puerta de su cuarto, completamente desecho en lágrimas, mientras su mente intentaba crear una fantasía que se auto destruía ante la cruda realidad, porque al final la única verdad es que todo paso fue sin amor.


	24. Ntian Lincoln x Polly

Se mordió el labio intentando no soltar ningún gemido, mientras el hermanito menor de su mejor amiga, empezaba a embestir más bruscamente

Sintió su corazón latir desbocado, al instante que la puerta era tocada levemente.

— — Linc — repuso la voz de Lynn del otro lado de la puerta, parando al chico en el acto, mientras intentaba no gruñir ante el firme apretón que la chica le estaba dando en su miembro, al intentar cerrar las piernas del susto — ¿Qué? — logro responder mientras le besaba levemente el pezón izquierdo a la mejor amiga de su hermana, la cual se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

Lynn miro su reloj antes de contestar — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? — pregunto mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior.

El chico intento concertarse en la voz de su hermana, pero era tan difícil, al ver la cara sonrojada de la jovencita, mientras el iniciaba un leve envaine en su interior, maldijo levemente el hecho de tener que usar preservativo, pero al menos había dado un gran paso en la dirección correcta — ¿Cuál? — logro decir sin forzar demasiado su voz, mientras aumentaba el envaine.

— — Polly Pain llegara en unos minutos — explico su hermana — pero debo ir a recoger a Lana a casa de los Wright — miro de nuevo su reloj, se le hacía tarde, en verdad tarde — si llega puedes encargarte de mi amiga, mientras llego — el chico sonrió al robarle un beso a la sonrojada chica — por supuesto que yo me encargare de ella — respondió el menor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Escucho los pasos de Lynn alejarse, mientras el continuaba con el leve envaine — ya escuchasteis a Lynn — dijo Lincoln mientras aumentaba el rito — yo me encargare de ti — miro a la chica que por fin podía dejar ese gemido tan reprimido — y valla que me encargare de ti — susurro mientras le robaba un beso.


	25. XD LinkaxLinc

Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras se empezaban a masturbar frente a la cámara web, era morbosamente excitante saber que del otro lado de la red, había una persona bastante parecida a ti, dándose auto placer, mientras le platicabas algunas de tus proezas sexuales.

— — Entonces Lori se arrodillo en la mañana y me empezó hacer un oral antes de preparar el desayuno — la fricción de su mano contra su miembro era tan excitante a un que ver los pequeños dedos de la chica entrando en su interior eran a un más erótico.

La pequeña sonrió — un oral a un chico, es fácil de realizar — miro algo desafiante al chico que se masturbaba en su cuarto — prueba darle un oral a dos de tus hermanas al mismo tiempo y hablamos novato — la cara de victoria de linka era a un mejor — solo te diré que logre que Lynn y Lars se sincronizaran como relojito — en verdad Lincoln tenía el miembro casi tan grande como Loki, se lamio inconsciente su labios, tendría que seducir al pequeño, un reto quizás para variar.

— — En la van familiar metiéndole mano a mis hermanitas gemelas — lamio sutilmente sus dedos de la mano derecha — el sabor de la inocencia no tiene comparación — miro el sonrojo de la chica.

Linka sonrió mordazmente — con cinco de mis hermanos — miro al chico algo sorprendido — intercambio de miembro cada cinco minutos — el desafío era demasiado — manos, boca, vaginal y anal —

— — Carrusel de mamadas — desafío el chico — con mis hermanas y algunas amigas en una pijamada — ataco linc.

— — Sexo oral a los dos mayores en una función de cine infantil — contra ataco linka

— — En la piscina con mi hermana mayor su novio y la hermanita menor del chico — respondió el chico — dentro del agua —

La chica arqueo levemente su cuerpo mientras se venía — ahora mismo con mi hermano Lynn — susurro la chica enfocando a un chico con una linda correa de perro que esperaba obedientemente a que su dueña le dejara lamer sus jugos.

El chico sonrió — te lo igual — susurro jalando él una pequeña correa que mostraba a una chica con pinzas en los pezones y un letrero pintado con marcados sobre el estómago que ponía propiedad de linc — con mi hermana Lynn — ambos sonrieron mientras sus hermanos mayores empezaban a limpiar los fluidos.

— — ¿Cuándo dijisteis que estaban de vacaciones? — pregunto el chico con una leve sonrisa acariciando el cabello de Lynn, mientras enfocaba la cámara mejor.

La chica jalo levemente la correo y sutilmente abrió sus labios para que el chico pudiera limpiar afondo — quizás más pronto de lo que imaginabas — susurro la chica mandándole un beso a su contra parte.

Ahora es cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante, mientras enfocaba a un par de gemelos en sus respectivas camas.


	26. Lily x Linc

Lily sonrió al ver la mirada algo sonrojada de su hermano mayor — ¿Qué sucede? — Susurro divertida mientras continuaba masturbándose sobre la cama del chico — acaso el gato te comió la lengua — adoraba sacar a su hermano de su equilibrio.

Lincoln negó levemente mientras se quitaba su camisa y los zapatos, estaba cansado y en verdad necesitaba relajarse antes de dormir, se recostó en la cama mientras abrazaba a la adolecente que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar —Te hace falta aprender a respetarme pequeña — murmuro mientras le robaba un beso — quizás con esto aprendas algo de obediencia — la chica parpadeo intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Unas esposas inmovilizaban sus brazos contra su espalda y una bola le amordazaba, a un que algo de baba empezaba a escurrirse por los orificios de la misma, sintió como de dos tirorenes su playera era arrancada y sin miramientos cargada hasta llegar al armario, donde su hermano mayor la aventó contra un par de colchonetas.

En si la situación no era tan terrorífica, intento reconocer algo dentro del armario, había mas gente pero lo más aterrador era ver las argollas con cadenas de cuero y de ellas atadas a sus hermanas, a un que Lisa parecían bastante sobre excitada gracias al vibrador doble que descansaban sobre su punto G y mientras sus pezones eran torturados levemente con peso extra, nadando en sus propios fluidos, mientras despedía a un olor algo nauseabundo, intento salir de ahí pero, una mano se lo impidió secamente — si te mueves será peor — dijo Lana esperando pacientemente a que linc regresara por ella, mientras el chico cargaba a una sumamente sumisa lola a su cama — querías jugar con fuego ¿no? — Pregunto Lana mientras linc tiraba de su correa — ahora quémate tonta— la puerta se cerró detrás de su hermana, y sintió sus nervios inundarse ante la situación tan bizarra, antes de escuchar gemidos provenientes de afuera, al mismo tiempo que Lisa intentaba ponerse de pie para unirse al acto.

Se sintió tan tonta, al recordar su estúpido plan, ella no podía domar a Lincoln, ninguna de sus hermanas pudieron en realidad, sintió como un cuerpo cayó sobre su persona, mientras el dueño del mismo empezaba a frotarse contra su pequeño cuerpo — Cristina —susurro la chica logrando identificar a la otra cautiva, y por ver primera su mente tuvo una idea bastante clara de que significaba ser propiedad de Lincoln Loud.


	27. Sam the Stormbringer Agnes Johnson x Cly

Sonrió al ver al chico tan sumiso y aterrado a partes iguales, lo acaricio levemente con su fusta en su entre pierna, adorando cada segundo de dominio total que estaba obteniendo de ese enclenque.

En algún punto de su vida se dio cuenta que el sexo, era más allá de una mujer y un hombre, revolcándose en una cama, era una lucha de poder y dominio, y ella adoraba llevar a los hombres hasta el punto de quiebre.

Acaricio de nueva cuenta el miembro del chico que estaba atado en su cama, sonrió al comprobar el poco líquido pre seminal que salía, indicándole que iba por buen camino.

— — Clyde, Clyde, Clyde — susurro eróticamente mientras continuaba caminando con ese traje ajustado de cuero — has sido un chico muy malo — rio al observar las pequeñas lágrimas de terror en el rostro del menor.

Sonrió al robarle un beso, no estaba mal, para ser algo inesperado, ella pensaba conquistar a un premio a un más grande que este pequeño charal de charca, pero serviría para el mismo propósito, a un que romper su alma sería demasiado fácil en realidad.

Prendió un cigarro y empezó a fumar — dime Clyde — miro al chico divertida — que se siente ser el pez piloto de un gran tiburón blanco — rio divertida al ver la cara del adolecente — o vamos Clyde — se paró mientras seguía inhalando su cigarrillo — no eres más que un parasito para el chico loud — uso su cigarrillo para quemarle un poco el estómago, arrancándole un grito de dolor — todos sabemos que lo envidiabas de todas las maneras posibles — volvió a quemarle mientras saboreaba el sufrimiento — acaso crees que nadie se daba cuenta de tu estúpida fantasía de que su hermana te llegara amar — le acerco el cigarro a sus genitales, arrancándole gritos y suplicas por igual — esto te dolerá menos, que esa vez donde encontrasteis a Lori y lincon haciéndolo en garaje — cambio de objetivo y le quemo la entre pierna.

— — Te preguntaras como lo sé — sonrió — hay muchos gusanos como tú en esta vida — recordó algunos de sus juguetes habituales — solamente otro pobre parasito buscando el amor — volvió a fumar su cigarrillo arrogándole el humo en el rostro — mientras tu a los dieciséis eres virgen— le pego levemente — tu amigo — dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos — se acostado con ocho de sus diez hermanas — miro divertida al chico que se negaba a creerlo — Clyde soy una perra — sonrió al darse ese título — y se reconocer a las perras cuando las veo — le pego levemente en los genitales — ese tipo tiene el harem más grande de sacos de cemento que eh visto en mi puta vida — quemo divertida el pecho del menor — quince vulvas para un puto pene — escupió al chico — y tu aquí pidiéndome que me detenga — le azoto con el látigo, saboreando el dolor — suplicaras – susurro acariciándolo — pero que nunca te aleje de mi — se subió ahorcadas sobre el chico y empezó a masajearle el pene agresivamente — sonríe machote — le pego al chico una cachetada — que esta noche dejas de ser virgen —

El grito de terror la alimento a un más el ego ¿Por qué que había algo mejor que domar a un hombre? Sintió al chico venirse demasiado rápido, le quemo el cuello con su cigarrillo, claro que lo había y ese algo era quebrar a un hombre, a un que cuando terminara con el chico, sería solamente una pequeña sanguijuela buscando un poco de su atención.


	28. Ntian Lincoln x Lynn x Polly

Lynn volvió a lamer los pezones erectos de su mejor amiga, mientras Lincoln seguía castigando ese pequeño punto de placer sumamente excitado.

— — Eres una mala niña — susurro la mejor deportista de la familia loud, lamiéndole el cuello lentamente — y a las niñas malas se le castiga — beso agresivamente los labios de la patinadora, mientras le forzaba abrir levemente sus labios, entrando impulsivamente en su interior iniciando una vulgar lucha de lenguas.

Mientras su hermanito se masturbaba levemente, amaba a cada una de sus hermanas, pero era excitante ver los fluidos de polly escurrir por su entre pierna, mientras los pequeños senos de Lynn temblaban ante la excitación, y la pequeña cereza del pastel era ese beso lésbico demasiado lascivo.

Sonrió mientras cargaba el atlético cuerpo de Lynn, para acomodarlo sobre el de polly, dejando sus sexos casi pegados formando un leve corazón de placer y lujuria.

— — ¿Lincoln? — preguntaron ambas chicas nerviosas, mientras sentían sus fluidos mezclarse levemente, y sus pezones rosaban contra si — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — intento preguntar antes de gemir, por la sorpresa de la lengua del chico empezando a mesclar sus fluidos de amor, lamiendo lentamente las vulvas levemente hinchadas ante la excitación.

El chico se lamio levente sus labios intentando descubrir el sabor individual de cada una — castigando a las chicas malas — gruño mientras continuaba castigándolas — después de todo a las niñas malas hay que castigarlas — sonrió al sentir los temblores nerviosos de las chicas, en verdad adoraba castigar a niñas malas.

 **Les agradezco su paciencia dado que la plataforma no me dejaba subir mis archivos a la misma, mandándome un error siempre que lo intentaba, no sé si alguien más le estaba pasando el mismo error.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	29. coven Carlotta x Dii Martino

Era adorable sentir los pequeños espasmo que inundaban el cuerpo de la chica.

\- - Solo disfrútalo - susurro la maestra de su primita mientras continuaba jugueteando con sus dos magistrales dedos dentro de su intimidad – disfruta pequeña –la volvió a besar arrancándole de paso un gemido de excitación.

Quizás conocerla en ese bar lésbico no había sido tan mala idea, era obvio que la chica era bastante inexperta, atraerla a su guarida había sido tan fácil, como un pequeño corderito camino al matadero.

Se lamio los dedo sensualmente, logrando con ese leve acto el sonrojo total de la chica.

Lamio de nuevo el interior virginal de su conquista, agradeciendo internamente que ningún imbécil la hubiera profanado con anterioridad, era un dulce néctar digno de los dioses.

Y ella era toda una diosa en la seducción.

Algunas horas antes.

Encontrarse a alguna persona conocida era raro, a un que la primita de Ronnie Anne era sumamente linda, por no decir apetecible.

Bailo con ella por diversión inocente a un que jugando sutilmente sus cartas, cuando la convenció de ir a su casa a tomar un café todo estaba resuelto en realidad.

De vuelta al presente

\- - te enseñare que las chicas también se pueden divertir solas – Susurro la señorita Di Martini mientras sacaba un dildo doble de una cajonera al lado de la cama – y cuando te lo enseñe volverás a pedirme repetir la lección—beso a la chica que se mostraba nerviosa y emocionada.

Adoraba jugar con las novatas a un que el beso que Carlota Casandra le estaba dando en esos momentos le indica que a un la noche guardaban muchas sorpresas bajo las sabanas.


	30. Lincoln

La chica de once años, experimento en carne propia el terror de sentía un animal pequeño delante de un depredador hambriento.

No es que su hermano fuera el arquetipo de una persona violenta o temible, más bien podía pasar por el promedio, fácilmente olvidable si no contabas su cabello blanco.

— — Felicidades — dijo el chico mientras terminaba su soda — te tomo bastante más tiempo en llegar a la solución del que había calculado — sonrió mientras la volvía a observar con esos ojos dignos de una cobra real, analíticos, hipnotizantes, peligrosos, rompiendo las evidencias de sus pecados incestuosos con sus hermanas, ante el terror de su hermanita.

Lisa sintió en lo más profundo de su alma que tenía que salir de esa habitación lo antes posible, pero aun que su cerebro se forzaba en salir de ahí sus piernas no funcionaban — permíteme ayudarte con esa decisión tan difícil — repuso el chico mientras oprimía un mando a distancia, activando una cerradura automática en la puerta — ahora ya no tienes que decidir si sales corriendo o te quedas averiguar la verdad —

Los movimientos de Lincoln, no eran ni la sombra de los usuales, ese paso algo atolondrado, quedaba eclipsado con ese andar casi de felino, como un gigantesco tigre blanco asechando — lisa, lisa, lisa — susurro ácidamente — no podías quedarte quieta unos meses más — se puso frente a ella sonriendo — el plan iba tan bien hasta estos momentos — le acaricio la mejilla, mientras la chica sentía su cuerpo temeroso ante ese tacto — eras la penúltima de mi lista — susurro mientras acariciaba más su mejilla — ahora tendré que hacerme cargo de ti antes de tiempo— de un movimiento la arrincono contra la pared de la habitación — grita, suplica, gime, llora, golpea, nadie te escuchara en realidad — forzó a besarlo, mientras le arrancaba la playera con una fuerza desmedida para su cuerpo — es la tradición querida, el suplicar por tu inocencia — gruño con una sonrisa altanera — al menos desde Luna todas suplicaron porque no les arrancara su virginidad — se lamio los labios mirando a la temerosa que caía al suelo intentando cubrirse los pequeños pechos a un en formación — es una lástima que vallas antes que las gemelas en todo esto — le agarro del pelo, para forzarle a mirarlo — pero ahora soy tu dueño — gruño mientras le soltaba una cachetada — y tu mi juguete — la volvió a golpear — cuando yo diga algo tú lo haces — le pego de nuevo — mis deseos son ordenes entendido — la arrogo a la cama — quítate la ropa — gruño mirándola molesto — ahora — camino hacia la cama enojado mientras agarraba a la adolecente del cuello — dije quítate la ropa, perra desobediente — le pego otra cachetada — no intentes hacerte la ruda conmigo — le pego otra vez — mejores perras que tú lo han intentando y digamos que no salieron muy bien en realidad — lisa lentamente se fue bajando sus pantalones intimidada ante los golpes y desorientada por ese modo de actuar tan dominante y agresivo en Lincoln.

El chico le arranco los pantalones ante su impaciencia — a un sin pelo en la conejera eh — rio descaradamente mirando la vagina de su hermana casi lampiña con minúsculos vellitos púbico — veamos cuál es tu sabor — le forzó abrir más las piernas a su hermanita, a un que la pequeña genio defendía su inocencia a duras penas, dos golpes más en su rostro le demostraron que toda resistencia era inútil — indefinido — gruño el chico después de lamer un poco el interior de la pequeña, mientras Lisa intentaba por todos los medios no gemir o mostrar algún signo de placer.

— — Creo que para esta ocasion necesitare algo de ayuda — una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, oprimió un botón y la puerta se abrió levemente — un grito o movimiento y te rompo un brazo — susurro el chico mientras el salía a llamar a alguien.

Lucy bajo la mirada ante el espectáculo, no se sentía cómoda ayudando a Lincoln en ninguna manera, a un que tener a Lynn en la habitación había suavizado las cosas por así decirlo, a un que las lágrimas en los ojos de Lisa demostraban lo rota que estaba quedando su hermanita por dentro — abre más sus piernas — gruño el chico envistiendo dentro de la penúltima de sus hermanas — que le abras más las piernas a la pequeña furcia — golpeo a Lynn en el rostro antes de soltar otro golpe a una desprevenida y sumamente sumisa Lucy.

La chica cayo completamente exhausta después de que el chico forzara su cuerpo de esa manera tan agresiva por más de media hora — tírala a un lado — replico el chico mirando a lucy — mientras tu límpiame el miembro ahora — le ordeno a la deportista.

Minutos después, Lincoln acaricio levemente el cuerpo de Lucy que intentaba no gemir demasiado durante el acto, cosa contraria a Lynn que se había transformado prácticamente en la favorita del único varón, abusando de esa posición en ocasiones — cariño — dijo Lincoln mientras empujaba a Lucy lejos de su miembro — ve por luna quieres — la beso descaradamente, mientras pateaba lejos a la pequeña gótica — sus días fértiles han empezado y digamos que quiero seguir con el pequeño proyecto que tenemos — una obediente chica salió de la habitación intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Se volvió a mirar a las otras dos hermanas — Les parezco un monstruo ¿verdad? — les pregunto a ambas, dado que Lisa recientemente despertaba y Lucy estaba aterrada ante un posible castigo corporal — quizás lo sea — sonrió mientras caminaba hasta las chicas — pero soy su monstruo — arrastro a ambas hacia un soporte anclado al piso provisto de cadenas, para segundos después dejarlas bien encadenadas como un par de perras — ahora cállense y observen — se volvió al escuchar entrar a su invitada seguida de Lynn la cual ya traía el traje de porrista que tanto le gustaba, a un que luna solo con botas de cuero era una visión de infarto — este es su futuro — dijo el chico mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, al instante que ambas hermanas mayores se arrastraban sumisamente a sus pies y la puerta cerraba automáticamente muy lentamente — ser mis esclavas y madres de mis hijos — acaricio dulcemente a luna — como lo son lori, leni, luna, luan, Lynn, y ustedes dos — camino a su cama seguido por sus dos perritas falderas — y lo serán lana lola y Lily — se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras una obediente roquera se sentaba segundos después sobre su miembro y empezaba el envaine lentamente — Lori y Leni están haciendo su parte del trato — dijo besando a Lynn — Luna pronto llevara mi semilla en su interior — sonrió mientras la roquera se dejaba besar sumisamente — después luan — acaricio los senos de luna rudamente — en cuanto a Lynn — volvió a besar a la deportista — tengo un trabajo especial para ti pequeña lisa — miro peligrosamente a la científica — quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que los hijos que tenga con Lynn — la mencionada se sonrojo — sean los únicos varones — sintió como luna se contraía — descuida amor — beso a la roquera — será una niña adorable a la que darás a luz — volvió besar a la chica — y tendrá muchas hermanitas — mordió lentamente el cuello — mientras tú me entregaras a Sam a la brevedad posible — sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de luna — Lori ya trajo a Carol y Leni a Dana — miro divertido a la roquera — Tú me entregaras a Sam, al Igual que Luan a Maggie y Lynn a Polly — beso a ambas chicas — Lucy a la pequeña Haiku y después veremos que chica interesante conocen mis hermanitas — continuo envistiendo a la roquera — bésense — ordeno a las dos chicas atadas, las cuales no obedecieron demasiado rápido — Lynn querida hazlas obedecer — sonrió al ver como la mayor golpeaba y obligaba a las chicas a iniciar un pequeño show lésbico, ocasionando que se viniera dentro de la roquera — descansa luna — sonrió al verla acostarse a un lado — Lynn hora de animar a tu dueño — sintió los labios de su amada sobre su miembro, intentando limpiar todo rastro de una de sus competidoras, amaba más a Lynn en el fondo pero eso no evitaba que disfrutara de algunas otras delicias a su alcance — ya les tocara su turno — sonrió — y después queridas — dijo mientras sentía la mirada de súplica de Lynn — sé que no te gusta la idea — acaricio el rostro de la chica — pero ellas también son mis perras — beso a Lynn para tranquilizarla — descuida cuando cristina, paige y ronnie anne estén dentro del circulo — la forzó a ponerse a cuatro para empezar a montarla de perrito — tu podrás jugar un poco con ellas — sintió el interior de la chica contraerse — después de todo tu serás la madre de mis gemelos — observo a la genial seriamente — o no es así lisa — remarco secamente obteniendo un pequeño si de una chica completamente rota — y finalmente todos será maravilloso en la casa de la familia loud — susurro.

Se vino en el interior de una chica completamente sumisa a sus órdenes, pobre tonta si pensaba que con las antes mencionadas se daría por satisfecho, había algunas más en su lista, la prima de ronnie anne, la señorita di martino las demás amigas de lori o leni, camino hacia lucy la cual simplemente abrió la boca sin oponer resistencia, acaricio a lisa, la cual respondió dócilmente al cariño, mientras la gótica limpiaba el miembro que en breve estaría en su interior, adoraba su vida, en verdad adoraba tener el control.


	31. Julex93 lorixleni

Lori cerro sus ojos intentando disfrutar cada movimiento de la lengua de su hermanita.

Un gemido erótico a duras penas reprimido, broto de sus labios, haciendo sonreír a su compañera de juegos.

\- - Leni – gimió mientras su hermana volvía a lamer lentamente sus labios superiores, logrando que la mayor gimiera suplicante, ante cada uno de los movimientos magistrales por parte de la lengua de su hermana.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan buena? Se pregunto la mayor sintiendo su vientre arder ante los pequeños espasmos que anunciaban uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Su respiración se aguito a un mas mientas Leni iba profundizando poco a poco su lengua en su intimidad, ocasionando otro gemido cargado de satisfacción sexual de parte de la mayor de las hermanas Loud.

Leni la estaba volviendo loca, como en cada encuentro apasionado que tenían, no es que fuera su primera vez, no era una santa en realidad había tenido una vida sexual algo activa con Bobby, además de algunos encuentros con otras chicas incluso un trio con dos chicos que conoció en una fiesta.

Pero nada de eso era comparado al nivel casi divino que Leni le hacia tocar.

Su cuerpo se arqueo levemente mientras los espasmos anunciaban un orgasmo casi irreal, mientras su entre pierna ya bastante húmeda, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su punto G era sumamente estimulado.

Y cuanto estaba a segundos de tocar el cielo, todo se paro – buenas noches Lori – repuso su hermana sonriendo mientras se limpiaba los restos de los fluidos vaginales de su hermana mayor con su mano – que descanses – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de salir de la habitación entonando una canción.

Dejando a una frustrada, desorientada, irritada y humillada, tras de si, no es que odiara a Lori, pero eso le enseñaría a que nadie usaba sus botas favoritas sin su permiso, ni si quiera su hermana favorita.

Se lamio levemente sus labios saboreando el tenue sabor, ya abría otro día donde haría tocar a lori el cielo, en cuanto a ella, bueno siempre podía ir tener una pijamada con Lincoln y Lynn.


	32. t10507 LincxCarolxSam

Lincoln se sintió tocar el cielo ante esa mamada doble, no importaba en realidad como diablos había terminado en ese baño portátil con Sam y Carol durante el concierto de luna.

Gruño ante el brusco movimiento que hizo Carol para meter su miembro en su interior – se que fantaseas con que soy Lori – susurro la chica cabalgando mientras le lamia el cuello – pero te enseñare a notar la diferencia – linc intento contestar algo antes de sentir los labios de Sam semi intoxicados con achis besarlo apasionadamente.

Al diablo sus miedos, al diablo su problemas o preocupaciones, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en que los senos de Sam eran sumamente lindos, en el beso que ese par se estaban dando y que estaba descargando su octavo chorro de esperma en el interior de una chica que se parecía demasiado a Lori sin usar un maldito condón, y el hecho de pensar en su hermana mayor, lo estaba haciéndolo venir un poco mas fuerte.

Que el Lincoln del futuro se preocupada de todo eso, el simplemente estaba tocando el cielo y valla que disfrutaría de ese par de ángeles mientras pudiera o al menos eso pensó al besar a Sam y juguetear con los senos de Carol, mientras sonreía feliz.


	33. imperialwar1234 linc x linka

Se besaron con una pasión desenfrenada, mientras la chica intentaba reprimir cualquier gemido que pudiera delatarlos, el hecho de compartir cuarto a un a su edad era una bendición, que tenía los días contados, pero mientras tanto ambos aprovecharían esa ventaja inesperada al máximo.

Lincoln sonrió mientras sentía el interior de la vagina de su gemela envolver su miembro en un cálido abrazo, mientras sus vellos púbicos rozaban lujuriosamente en medio un baño de sudor y fluidos pecaminosos.

Linka beso de nueva cuenta esos labios que algunas de sus hermanas deseaban con lujuria, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su mente, al saberse ganadora, en verdad pensaban Lynn Lucy o Lola que dejaría que le arrancaran al único chico que en verdad le importaba de las manos, movió levemente su cadera arrancándole un gruñido de satisfacción a su gemelo.

Quizás era algo arriesgado hacerlo a plena luz de día, y sin preservativo de por medio, pero era un riesgo que ambos habían aceptado sobre llevar, en especial desde que Lincoln lograra robarle dos pastillas del día después a Lori de su bolso.

El chico chupo ese cuello tan blanco que tenía su gemela, mientras ella le clavaba las uñas dejando ambos una marca en el cuerpo del otro, para certificar que no era nadie más salvo suyo.

— — Linc, Linka — gruño una voz en el pasillo — mama dice que bajen a comer — replico Lola algo molesta.

Ambos se miraron mientras se besaban, sintiendo el peligro, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejando a una extrañada lola al no verlos en la misma, por suerte para ellos se habían escondido en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Quizás no era el final que ambos desearan, arreglándose la ropa rápidamente, mientras el chico intentaba bajar su erección y su hermana se limpiaba su entre pierna con una toallita húmeda.

Se besaron antes de regresar a su realidad, sonrieron mientras se tomaban de la ropa y abrían la puerta de la alacena fingiendo otra pelea entre ellos.

— — Eres una tonta — replico el chico mientras intentaba quitarle un cd de sus manos.

— — Y tu un imbécil — contraataco la chica.

Ambos sabían que todo era mentira, sonriendo mientras su madre los regañaba por pelearse, prometiéndose silenciosamente, continuar su pequeño encuentro, en la intimidad de sus sabanas, después de todo era viernes y tocaba la cama de linka en esta ocasión, se testigo de un amor prohibido y pasional. .


	34. cesar k-non lincxlinkaxlynn

Linka acaricio los pequeños senos de Lynn, lográndole arrancar pequeños gemidos de placer involuntario, sonriendo ante la boba mirada de su gemelo, frunció el ceño levemente, mientras apretaba un poco los pezones de su hermana, logrando un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

No es que sintiera complejos de su cuerpo, ¿pero porque Lincoln, miraba más a Lynn?, era una pregunta razonable, odiaba perder ante Lynn, eran casi de la misma edad, tenían parecida talla de sostén, entonces por qué siempre perdía la atención de linc ante la deportista, mordió agresivamente el cuello de la chica — ¿Te gusta lo que ves? No es así pervertido — pregunto coquetamente, al diablo con ser la dulce en ese trio, tomaría lo que era suyo por derecho y valla que cuando terminara Lincoln no tendría ni deseos de ver las sandias que Leni cargaba en ese brasear reforzado copa D.

Acostó a Lynn sobre la cama, mientras hacía a un lado la pequeña pantaleta deportiva que cubría su intimidad, para segundos después empezar a lamer el punto G de su hermanita, agradeciendo que la chica reprimiera sus gemidos — tan dulce — susurro para sí lamiendo los fluidos de su hermana, antes de sentir a Lincoln tomarla del mentón y robarle un beso.

— — No tan dulce como tú — dijo el chico sonriendo, logrando el sonrojo total por parte de su melliza.

El ser gemelos les daba mayor grado de empatía, sincronizándose casi en silencio, mientras llevaban a Lynn a tocar el cielo.

— — Salado — gruño Linka minutos después, mientras lamia la base del pene de su hermano el cual se hundía vigorosamente en el interior de la deportista, la cual a duras penas estaba consiente ante tantos mini orgasmos — vamos Lynn continua — replico la chica sentándose sobre el rostro de su hermana, instándola a seguir lamiendo su vulva algo hinchada.

No es que Lynn estuviera muy para la labor, sintiendo su décimo segundo mini orgasmo inundar su sistema nervioso mientras Lincoln sacaba su miembro y se venía sobre ambas chicas.

Los gemelos sonrieron mientras salían de la habitación compartida por sus hermanas, encaminándose silenciosamente a su habitación — sal del ducto de ventilación Lucy — repuso Lincoln — el show termino pervertida — remato Linka con una leve sonrisa.

Logrando el sonrojo total de la chica gótica, que a duras penas había logrado evitar gemir de excitación ante el espectáculo antes visto.

La puerta se cerraba tras de ellos cuando Lincoln tomo a su gemela entre sus brazos — sabes que te amo ¿verdad? — Beso a la chica — ¿Verdad? — volvió a preguntar algo sonrojado.

Linka se abrazó al chico y le robo un beso – lo sé — susurro apenada — solo que soy una tabla — gruño algo molesta mientras el chico le besaba el cuello — hasta Lucy, Lola y Lana tiene casi el mismo busto que yo — se tocó irritada sus senos — y si crees que no te eh visto como miras a Leni o Lori — reto a su gemelo, el cual sonrió inocentemente — sé que has estado jugando con Luna y Sam a escondidas — recrimino más molesta la chica.

— — Y tú con Ronnie Anne y Paige — contesto el chico — Así como con Luan y Maggie — recalco, mientras se besaban.

Ambos rieron como un par de tontos, mientras se sentaban en frente del escritorio después de una prolongada guerra de lenguas — quizás pudiéramos planear mejor nuestros pecadillos — dijo Lincoln tomando un calendario — así podríamos hacer el doble — intento hacer memoria.

La chica asintió no muy convencida — con una condición — repuso tomando ella ahora el calendario.

— — ¿Cuál? — pregunto algo nervioso el chico.

Su gemela sonrió ante su extraña idea — que tengamos un cuarteto con Ronnie Anne y Bobby — mentiría si no estaba satisfecha por llevar a su hermano a la orilla de la razón misma, su mejor amiga y el novio de su hermana en una relación incestuosa, estaba claro que ambos podían seducir a casi cualquier persona pero tanto así.

Lincoln sonrió levemente — hecho — estiro su mano intentando cerrar el trato — si tú eres mi fotógrafa y camarógrafa durante el lincoln fest — la chica miro irritada a su gemelo.

— — Y ver como intentas acostarte con el mayor número de chicas este año — se levantó irritada — cuantas fueron el anterior — enumero silenciosamente — cinco sin contar a la mitad de nuestras hermanas — recalco, no pensaba caer tan bajo.

— — Podríamos abusar de Clyde — sugirió el chico — vestirlo de niña, tu sabes durante el festival — abrazo a su hermana tentándola — te daré a los Santiago como regalo y a Clyde como aperitivo — lamio el cuello de la chica — te comprare el cinturón dildo que tanto querías — la oferta era tentadora demasiado tentadora.

— — Agrega a Di Martino y tenemos un trato — susurro la chica mientras se volteaba y besaba a su hermano.

— — Solo si tú me das un show con las gemelas — beso a su hermana mientras la subía a la cama, sintiéndose el deseo invadirlo, cerrando el trato mientras iniciaban esa pequeña danza carnal, quizás incluso el nombre del festival tendría que cambiar, algo como White Fest quizás.

 **Continuación del capítulo 21, gracias por leer.**


	35. Ntian LisaxLincolnxlynn

El chico miro nervioso a su hermana la cual parecía a un mas apenada por estar usando su uniforme del equipo de soccer.

\- - Veo que te agrada mi lección de vestuario – afirmo la pequeña genio entrando detrás del chico – al ser ese uniforme, la ropa que a llevado a Lynn a probar mas veces la gloria, asumí que seria muy conveniente usarlo en la prueba dado que conllevara desde ahora recuerdo del acto intimo que realizaran – se sentó en la silla donde el chico generalmente colocaba su mochila y empezó a armar un tripie portátil para una cámara digital.

Los hermanos se miraron por escasos segundos antes de intentar salir de la habitación.

\- - Nadie saldrá de aquí – gruño la científica activando los seguros magnéticos – ustedes dos sabían de que trataba este experimento desde hace semanas – recalco mientras colocaba la cámara en su lugar - especial por que ustedea eligieron al otro integrante de acto – mostro sus dos formularios.

Sonrojando a ambos chicos – Lynn tus feromonas sexuales aumentan cuando estas cerca de Lincoln – releyó sus apuntes – muestras un dominio territorial y inconscientemente te muestras mas sumisa, sana y coqueta a su lado –

La deportista intento negarlo antes de sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo

\- - No me gustan las interrupciones –afirmo la mas joven – en cuanto a ti jovencito – sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada del chico – cuando Lynn entra a sus días fértiles, te pones en un modo extremadamente protector, incluso algo violento intentando pasar mas tiempo a su lado – mostro una pequeña grafica – para muestra, tu pelea con Ress o el altercado con los chicos que intentaron espiar en el vestidor del equipo de Lynn - saco otra grafica – inconscientemente pasan mas tiempo juntos en esos días, pijamadas y noches de película, jugar a la lucha libre, o simplemente recostarse en el jardín a ver las nubes – prendió la cámara.

\- - Di tu nombre – ordeno señalando a Lynn – fuerte y claro – insto antes de ser interrumpida.

\- - Ella no ara nada de esto – dijo el chico seriamente – y cuando mama y papa se enteren de esto estarás en seri…. – intento decir antes de sentir como una corriente eléctrica lo hacia caer de rodillas.

Lisa camino algo molesta hasta su espécimen masculino – escúchame bien linc – repuso tomando el cabello del chico – ahora soy tu dueña – señalo a Lynn con la mano – así como de ella – sonrió mientras obligaba al chico a caminar a gatas – y si eh dicho que te apareas con ella, eso lo haces entendido – oprimió su pequeño control electrocutando a ambos adolecentes levemente.

Algunos minutos despues.

\- - Nombre – ordeno secamente – di tu nombre -.

\- - Lynn Loud – repuso la deportista sumisamente.

\- - ¿Edad?—pregunto.

\- -Quince años – respondió la chica.

\- - Nombre – dijo Lisa ahora grabando a Linc.

\- - Lincoln – escupió el chico molesto.

\- - Edad – exclamo indiferente Lisa.

\- - Trece años – apretó los puños mirando furicamente a la chica.

\- - Muy bien, bésense – ordeno mientras empezaba a tomar apuntes – ahora – grito

Era tan bizarro, el odio dando paso a la excitación, el terror a la lujuria.

Lynn jalo hacia la cama a Lincoln, mientras sus manos danzaban impunemente entrando entre los pliegues de la ropa.

La científica en foco mejor el lente sonriendo, era tan obvio que el estimulante que lea había puesto en el agua estaba haciendo efecto.

Quizás era un poco ruda, pero los dejaría disfrutar de su primera vez, a un que esos dos iba demasiado rápido, tomo un tubo de ensayo y alejo un poco a linc de la entre pierna de Lynn – tranquilo semental – gruño – déjame tomar mi muestra y podrás seguir montando a tu yegua – se retiro lentamente con una muestra de los fluidos vaginales de su hermana, un poco contaminada con la saliva de Lincoln.

Serviría por ahora, siguio gravando a un le preocupaba que sus especímenes se salieran de control, quizás debería usar a Lucy la siguiente vez? Ofrecerle diferentes compañeras a Lincoln le daría mejores muestras de material genético, a un que no descartaba simplemente tomar óvulos sanos de sus hermanas e intentar fecundarlos via in vitro, a un que mirando mejor a esos dos y como Lincoln entraba como poseído en el cuerpo de Lynn, le decía que por muestras humanas, no tendría que preocuparse, después de todo la ciencia lo era todo y al final ella no creía en el cielo o el infierno.

Reviso la grabación, mientras empezaba a comer un emparedado, mirando a ese par de animales aparearse frente a ella.

La próxima vez usaría menos estimulante, mordió de nuevo su emparedado, pensando en que tan ilegal era hacer una autopsia al fruto que resultara en los encuentros clandestinos de esos dos.

Tomo un poco de jugo de manzana y continuo comiendo, era idea suya o ver a esos dos era mas entretenido que ver un documental sobre ecuaciones, negó levemente – mueve mas las putas piernas linc – orden, ni para follar con su hermana semi drogada era bueno.

Que desgracia de genes le tocaría estudiar, pero bueno siempre podría incluir a mas chicas, no me había puesto a Lincoln el apodo semental en el experimento por diversión, mordió su emparedado.

Quien podría ser mejor Ronnie Anne o Paige, tendría que pensarlo mejor, se levanto comiendo lo ultimo de su almuerzo, tomando su pibeta lista para recolectar muestras de semen y fluidos vaginales, después de todo la ciencia nunca termina.

 **Continuación del capitulo 22 disfrútenlo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	36. Sir Crocodile222 LinkaxLinc

Ambos se recostaron levemente en la cama del chico, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, nunca habían pasado de un pequeño beso antes de dormir, esta sería la primera vez que estarían en la misma cama, en un plan un poco más adulto.

Lincoln intento abrazar a su gemela, la cual lanzo un pequeño chillido de sorpresa ante ese acto.

— — Lo siento — susurro el chico.

Linka negó levemente — la que lo siente soy yo — sonrió mientras se abrazaba a su hermano, sintiendo su aliento sobre su rostro — estas helado — dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en esa pequeña danza debajo de las sabanas.

El la beso buscando un poco más de contacto — y tú estas calientita — dijo mientras volvía a probar esos labios que bien valían condenarse a una eternidad en el averno.

Ambos se besaron, mientras empezaban auto explorarse continuando lo que había empezado hace unas horas en el garaje, pequeños movimiento a un inexpertos que arrancaban uno que otro gemido entre cortado más de nerviosismo que excitación.

Linka sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando el rozo su estómago obligándola a acobijar levemente el miembro erecto de Lincoln en su entre pierna — más despacio — suplico la pequeña al sentir la mano traviesa del chico apretar algo rudo sus pezones — más despacio — gruño algo molesta al sentir al chico ignorándola olímpicamente — detente —ordeno.

El intento besarla — No — bufo la chica molesta No — replico empujando a Lincoln de su cama.

Ambos se miraron el con ojos de duda, ella con lágrimas en sus ojos — creo que dormiré con Lucy y Lynn — repuso la chica tomando su almohada.

Lincoln intento detenerla, a un que ella lo paro en seco a penas roso su piel — cuando dijo No es No — aclaro la chica — piénsalo — ordeno algo molesta tomando a su osito de peluche — y cuando hayas madurado un poco quizás — se detuvo en la puerta — quizás pudiéramos intentarlo de nuevo — saliendo de la habitación.

Dejando tras de sí a un chico completamente desbaratado emocionalmente, el cual se quebró en llanto una vez estando solo.


	37. XD LincxLinka

Linka observo a Lincoln esperándola en el recibidor bajando las escaleras.

Los rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos eran solamente perceptibles para alguien que había convivido con el toda una vida.

Ambos sabían que encontrarse en esa casa era mas que factible a un que esperaban prolongarlo un poco mas.

\- - Yo – repuso el chico nerviosamente a su gemela – lo siento – exclamo desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

Linka no dijo nada antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al cuarto de Lucy y Lynn, dejando a un chico roto en el acto.

Una horas mas tarde.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a Linka a la habitación.

El silencio incomodo era presagio de una larga noche – ¿linc? – pregunto la chica – ¿que soy para ti?– ambas miradas se cruzaron en silencio ante ese cuestionamiento.

El chico trago saliva ¿Qué era ella para el? Su hermana, su mejo amiga, _**su mujer**_ es ultimo pensamiento lo sonrojo.

Odiaba sentirse así ante Lincoln solo que no pensaba ser un mero desahogo para su hermano, ella merecía más que ser el juguete entrenador del muchacho, cruzo los brazos ese bobo si tardaba en decidirse, a un que al final siempre seria su bobo.

El chico dio un paso hacia ella tomándola de sorpresa, cuando me robo el beso – mi todo –susurro sonriendo – eres mi todo Linka -.

La cachetada no se hizo esperar, a un que la ligera risa que ambos soltaron era un indicativo que todo estaba casi perdonado.

Linka se sentó en su cama sonriendo – Lincoln, lincoln, lincoln – repuso – ¿Que are contigo? – cuestión con una sonrisa.

El chico sonrió ante esa cuestión – amarme – aventuro a decir.

Ambos se besaron segundos después -¿ me perdonas? – pregunto el chico intentando agarra algo de aire.

Linka sonrió – con una condición – tomo al chico del cuello y lo recostó – te perdonare si logras que me venga usando solo tu lengua - .

No es que ambos fueran expertos en el tema, pero lo que no tenían de experiencia lo compensaban con creces con la actitud.

Era idea suya o su gemelo era bueno con la lengua, sentía su cuerpo responder ante ese juguetón intruso entrando en su interior.

Mordió levemente el punto G de a su hermana la cual se retorcía sobre su cara, el sabor era único el que llenaba su boca ante cada lamida, continuo metiendo su lengua rozando la inocencia de la chica? A un que su pene le empezaba a doler.

Linka intento aguantar pero era demasiado para ella – Ahhh – gimió ante una mordida algo ruda por parte del chico que se venia dentro de sus calzoncillos ante la excitación, mientras el orgasmo de la chica casi ahogaba a su hermano.

Ambos sonrieron uno al lado del otro mirando el techo – ¿en paz? – pregunto Lincoln.

Su única respuesta fue su hermana subida en el robándole un beso mientras jugueteaba con su pene flácido – solo si admites que mando en esta relación – la chica continuo masajeando muy lentamente logrando una semi erección.

Un gruñido de satisfacción fue lo único que salió de los labios de su hermano – me lo imaginaba – susurro la chica sonriendo mientras lo volvía a besar.

Seria una larga noche de reconciliación.

 **Continuación del capitulo36.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	38. Sam the Stormbringer Zack Renee giggles

Ambas chicas se arrodillaron frente al chico que parecía no estar ya en uso de sus facultades mentales, ante la extrema excitación que en esos momentos su glande estaba recibiendo, era demasiado para alguien que hace unos minutos era virgen en cualquier acto de ese indole.

Gimio al soltar su primer chorro de semen en la boca de la estudiante de comedia, la cual trajo todo el contenido sin mostrar algún sentimiento alguno.

No es que no sintiera, pero era un trabajo más, los chicos iban y le pagaban por servicios de ese tipo, solo era otro día más de oficina, se repitió mentalmente.

— — Eso es todo — repuso la otra chica, limpiando los pocos rastros de semen de su pelo castaño.

El pelirrojo a duras penas salió del cuarto de escobas desorientado, mientras tras de sí la puerta se cerraba.

— — Puedes tachar a Zack de la lista — gruño molesta — no valió ni el puto esfuerzo — escupió en el cubo de los desperdicios que usaban para dejar todo rastro de su estancia en ese lugar.

Giggles simplemente hizo un gesto con los hombros de indiferencia mientras tomaba un poco de agua — al menos tenía la verga limpia — fue lo único que dijo mientras intentaba quitar el puto sabor de su boca.

Segundos más tarde, su compañera movía la cabeza en señal de desagrado — ¿Cómo caímos tan bajo? — pregunto más retóricamente que otra cosa.

La comediante soltó un suspiro bastante pesado e irritado — nos enamoramos del chico equivocado — respondió secamente, mientras su teléfono timbraba brevemente, ya no había tiempo de charlas o escusas, tenían otro cliente en camino y el tiempo del almuerzo no era eterno.

O al menos eso pensaron antes que el chico que una vez les pareció lo más lindo del mundo entrara en ese armario sonriendo como la escoria que era — hola perras — repuso su misterioso invitado sonriendo, sería una hora del almuerzo bastante extraña en realidad.


	39. Armanduxbstds Lisaxlinc

Lisa sonrió ante la desesperación del chico que miraba inquieto a sus dos hermanas en la cama acariciando mutuamente.

\- - No te muevas – repuso fríamente mientras anotaba algunos datos – en breve te les unirás – empezó acariciar el miembro del chico indiferentemente.

Logrando un leve gemido del chico.

No estaba consiguiendo demasiados datos relevantes últimamente, y eso le desconcertaba de sobre manera, gruño mientras ordenaba al chico que empezara a masturbarse girándose para observar de cerca como su hermano comenzaba a autosatisfacerse.

Levemente el chico empezó a generar pequeñas gotas de pre que la científica iba recolectando con sus dedos.

Mientras en la cama Lynn empezaba a lograr que Lucy simplemente dejara de oponer resistencia, logrando lamer y chupar el pequeño punto G de la gótica con total impunidad.

Lisa trago un poco del semen que Lincoln había recolectado en su mano, era algo agria y el olor era diferente al que recolectara en otras ocasiones.

Tomo el miembro del chico y se lo metió en su boca chupando los pocos rastros de semen rezagados.

Logrando que el chico gimiera de sorpresa.

Sonrió al ver la sorpresa de las chicas en la cama, mientras se limpiaba levemente los rastros de su pequeño estudio, camino a su maletín sacando una pequeña pistola inyectora.

\- - El efecto durara seis horas – repuso ante la inquietud del chico, mientras empezaba armar el tripie – Lynn ven aquí – la mayor dejo la cama, mientras Lucy intentaba limpiar su entre pierna – Lucy tu estarás de apoyo – puso la cámara finalmente mientras la puerta se abría – bien luan acuéstate en la cama – se acomodo los lentes, observando a todos sus hermanos – Lincoln tu misión es simple – saco su libreta de anotaciones – preñaras a Luan – el silencio se asentó en la habitación – de lo contrario digamos que las cosas se pondrán un poco bruscas en la casa – saco un taser de su mochila, mientras sonreía siniestramente, tendría nuevas muestras de lo contrario quizás cambiaria su campo de estudio a uno mas acorde a daños y heridas por choques eléctricos.

 **Continuación del capitulo 25.**


	40. Pirata lincxlori

Lori beso a su hermano de dieciséis años mientras podía sentir como Lincoln le intentaba bajar los pantalones.

Era su imaginación o sentía que alguien los estaba observando, olvido ese pensamiento al sentir como Lincoln la cargaba para depositarla sobre la cama y casi prácticamente arrancarle su ropa, antes de apoderarse de su punto G para empezar a castigarlo de maneras por demás inimaginables.

A penas recordaba la razón de su estancia en las vegas, a un que tenia que ver algo con su pelea con Bobby, a un que quien pensaba en ese imbécil, dado que su hermano la estaba arrastrando al borde se su primer o mejor dicho le estaba llevando al mejor orgasmo que había tenido en meses.

\- - Linc – Gimió mientras sentía toda esa corriente eléctrica atreves de su cuerpo.

El chico sonrió mientras besaba los labios de una satisfecha hermana mayor con su hermanito, camino hacia el tocador para tomar el lubricante que tenia preparado, giñiéndolo juguetonamente al celular que estaba realizando un directo en vivo al celular de su mejor amigo.

No sabia que era lo que mas lo excitaba.

El hecho de saber que estaba apunto de follar con Lori o que estaba destrozándole sus sueños y esperanzas al que se auto proclamaba su mejor amigo.

\- - No cierres los ojos Clyde – susurro el chico a su celular, mientras se lubricaba lentamente su miembro – te enseñare lo que es follar con una mujer de verdad – sonrió mientras caminaba al encuentro con su destino.


	41. Ntian haikuxlinc

Lentamente fue levantando ese elegante vestido que cubría el frágil y delicado cuerpo de su novia.

Valla que era hermosa, mas a un con esa prenda tan retacada, parecía a un mas hermosa.

Sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica, en verdad era tan linda e inocente.

Jugueteo con uno de sus pezones mientras lamia el otro con pequeños movimientos que arrancaban suaves gemidos de esos labios tan deseos de cariño.

Quizás era demasiado pronto para el coito, pero no tenia demasiado tiempo para seguir jugando, se acomodo el preservativo y beso a la chica intentando amortizar cualquier ruido que pudiera delatarlos durante la fiesta.

En verdad adoraba ver esa parte de haiku, tan dócil y sumisa, envistió mas duro mientras mordía el cuello de la chuca que intentaba reprimir cada grito que deseaba escapar de sus labios.

Sonrió mientras se venia en el preservativo, susurrándole pequeños poemas de amor que inventaba en momento.

Se acomodaron su ropa y salieron del armario sutilmente, después de todo debían estar en el salón donde Lucy tenia la presentación de su libro.

Tal vez mas tarde podrían repetir la situación en el asiento trasero del padre de la chica.


	42. Onii-chan Lincoln x Leni x Lucy

Leni tomo la cabeza de Lucy intentando guiar sus movimientos, después de todo para eso ella estaba en la habitación, enseñar a la pequeña a complacer a su hermano mayor.

Lincoln gruño, mientras la pequeña gótica, intentaba no ahogarse ante el tamaño del miembro que entraba en su antes casta boca.

— — ¿Te gusta? — pregunto Leni coquetamente mientras soltaba la cabeza de su hermanita.

La única respuesta que obtuvo a su pregunta fue, un fuerte gruñido de parte de su hermano mientras él era el que tomaba ahora la cabeza de la pequeña Lucy mientras descargaba todo su esperma en su boca — trágalo — dijo secamente — trágalo todo— ordeno.

Lucy sintió ahogarse, pero por más fuerza que intentara ejercer hacia atrás las manos de Lincoln le impedían su escape, terminándola por semi ahogar en el proceso.

Lincoln, beso a Leni mientras apartaba a Lucy a un lado de la habitación — a un está muy verde la perra de remplazo — dijo con una sonrisa — debemos educarla mejor — acaricio el estómago de Leni — en unos meses tú ya no podrás cumplir con tus funciones — la chica se arrodillo delante de su hombre sumisamente — a un que por ahora — Lincoln acaricio el trasero más deseado de toda la preparatoria — podría darte un premio — sonrió mientras su hermana se daba la vuelta y movía su trasero suplicante, voltio a ver a Lucy por un breve instante antes de escupirla, tendría que buscarle ayuda, quizás la mejor amiga de Lucy podría servir de acompañamiento, después de todo en la escuela siempre decían que las góticas gimen como perras en celo una vez que se les enseña a mover el culo.

Sintió como Leni movía un poco su cadera intentando volver a concentrarlo en su persona, negó levemente por ahora tenía a la única perra que necesitaba, y si Lucy y Haiku no era suficiente, siempre podría volver acostarse con Lynn y Luan, el mes de cuarentena después del embarazo había pasado ya, quizás Luna y Sam, incluso Lori y Ronnie Anne, sintió a Leni mover su cuerpo buscando más contacto — está bien lindura — dijo el chico besando la espalda de la chica — no importa cuántas perras monte tu siempre serás mi favorita — sonrió mientras sentía el interior de Leni temblar, a un que si era franco su favorita estaría a punto de cumplir los nueve años, un año más y la pequeña Lily estaría en condición de tomar su lugar, como su juguete favorito finalmente.


	43. Sam the Stormbringer Lincxcarolxronnie

Carlota sonrió mientras lograba que el novio de su primita se viniera en su interior gruñendo como un animal lastimado.

\- - Amor verdadero ¿eh? – pregunto con una leve sonrisa sarcástica, mirando desdeñosamente al chico Loud.

Saco el miembro flácido de su interior mientras tomaba un poco de papel de baño – para ser alguien que dice amar a Ronnie Anne no aguantas mucho el coqueteo – recrimino – un par de tetas al aire y bueno – aventó el papel de baño usado a un sesto de la basura – solamente digamos que deberías cuidar mejor a quien le metes esa miseria de verga en el futuro, al menos que quieres romper el record de tu madre en un futuro cercano – encendió un cigarrillo – reacciona imbécil – dijo expulsando el humo de tabaco de sus pulmones en la cara del adolecente.

En verdad? Ese era el chico que había enamorado a Ronnie Anne, sonrió de lado, bueno para ser virgen si le había arrancado algunos gemidos, pero ahora parecía una tabla sin vida.

Las lagrimas del chico la sacaron de su enojo e intriga segundos después - ¿Carlota? – pregunto una voz abriendo la puerta -¿estas aquí? ¿Lincoln eres tu?–.

A un le costaba saber que había pasado mientras Lincoln salía corriendo intentando subirse los pantalones, detrás de la que era o había sido su novia hasta esa tarde.

Se sentó en su cama, mientras afuera se llenaba de gritos y reclamos, tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo mirando el reloj –justo a tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa – así aprenderás que el amor duele pequeña enana de mierda – en verdad la venganza era tan dulce.


	44. dfelipe76 linc x ronnie anne

Se detuvo abruptamente a mitad de la calle impacientando a su novio con esa actitud.

No podía continuar, si cuerpo estaba en su limite, el sentir la soga atada a su cuero desnudo aprisionando con un delicado abrazo su cuerpo, de tal manera que el pequeño consolador dentro de su trasero le cual la estaba orillando horriblemente al orgasmo mas delicioso de su vida.

\- - Muéstrame – ordeno su novio con una sonrisa – muéstrame lo perra que eres Ronnie Anne – la chica abrió levemente la larga gabardina dejando salir el aroma a su sudor mesclado con el de sus jugos vaginales.

Lincoln aumento la velocidad del vibrador, obligando a la chica arrodillarse de una manera por demás incomoda – no te eh dado permiso de venirte – pateo a la chica caída – quizás alguien debe recordad su lugar en primer lugar – sonrió siniestramente – Lisa a estado deseando jugar contigo – aumento mas la velocidad logrando otro orgasmo por parte de la chica, mientras su _"novio"_ la escupía – quizás ella te enseñe hacer una perra educada – ambas miradas se cruzaron por un momento entre amo y esclava, y por extraño que parezca ambos estaban felices con esa relación.


	45. Transgresor3003 luanxluna

Ambas tenían novia, ambas estaban consientes que era incorrecto, pero también ambas sabían que solo con su hermana alcanzaba el orgasmo pleno.

La guitarrista toco partes en el interior de Luan que ni si quiera Maggie podía imaginar que existieran, llevando a la comediante a gemir acaloradamente mientras llegaba al segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Ambas se recostaron una al lado de la otra mientras Luna lamia sus dedos probando el néctar que impregnado en ellos.

Luan se abrazo a ella con una tímida sonrisa, sintiendo el ritmo casi musical del corazón de su hermana - - ¿Qué le dijo la lengua al punto G? – pregunto la chica mientras se separaba un poco de su hermana que la mira algo perdida

\- - ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender el chiste.

\- - Ahhh – dijo la chica eróticamente.

\- -¿Ahh? – repuso la chica antes de que Luan enterrara su boca en la entre pierna de la roquera arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa y excitación – Ahhh – gimió eróticamente, logrando una risita coqueta de parte de la comediante.

Quizás Luna sabia tocarla como una musa, pero ella sabia usar la lengua como una diosa.

Lamio ese pequeño botón rosadito, de una manera que ni Sam podría llegar a realizar por mucho que practicara.

Si estaba completamente mal pero se sentía jodidamente bien y a veces eso era lo único que importaba en primer lugar.


	46. Ntian lynncol

Se detuvo nerviosamente mientras podía ver las lagrimas escurrir por el rostro de su hermana mayor.

\- -¿Estas bien Lynn? – pregunto Lincoln mientras sentía como su miembro era arropado dentro de la vagina de su hermana, asintiendo demasiadas sensaciones a un con el condón puesto.

La chica asintió levemente, intentando amoldar mejor a ese intruso dentro de su interior, un intruso mucho mas grande del que pensó en primer momento.

Lincoln empezó a salir lentamente del interior de Lynn, deseando no lastimarla mas o al menos esa era su intención antes de sentir las piernas torneadas de la deportista atraerlo de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaba – sácalo y estas muerto – gruño Lynn moviéndose a un pese al dolor – seré tu primera vez a un que me dejes invalida – se sonrojo al decir eso – no pienso dejar que alguna de esas gatas te inciten durante su celo – movió su cadera arrancando un gemido de placer en ambos.

Logrando con ese movimiento que el mas joven de los dos eyaculara precozmente.

Mejillas rojas y nerviosismo se hicieron presente – lo siento – intento disculparse Lincoln – este te movisteis y se sintió tan bien y creo que debería sacar mi pene antes de que el condón se atore en tu vulva - era mas bochornoso en palabras que en su mente.

La risa de la chica suavizo la situación – Descuida con algo de practica todo saldrá mejor – Beso a su hermano, se sonrojo al ver el preservativo lleno de semen en la mano del chico, cubierto también de sus fluidos vaginales – después de todo yo te ayudare a entrenar – ambos se sonrojaron ante esa declaración – somos novios y hermanos no – el sonrojo se hizo a un mayor, definitivamente se escuchaba mejor en su mente que en palabras.

Una leve risa y un pequeño beso después, cerraba el trato, mientras se recostaban en la cama de del chico, quizás era aterrador el sendero que habían decidido tomar.

Se abrazaron juguetonamente mientras se empezaban a besar, aterrador pero al final pasara lo que pasa ese camino lo recorrerían juntos.


	47. J Nagera ronnie anne x bobby

Una sola vez mas, era lo que repetía la mente de Roberto Santiago mientras sentía la lengua de su hermanita sobre su miembro.

Era imaginación suya o había mejorado bastante, inconscientemente metió mas su miembro en la boca de la pequeña, buscando mas placer.

Cerro sus ojos al sentir como la pequeña succionaba su glande mientras sus manos estimulaban su esfínter y masajeaban juguetonamente los testículos de su hermano mayor.

Gruño al sentir el orgasmo cerca – Ronnie – gimió viniéndose en la boca de la pequeña que tomo cada gota de su esperma.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, mientras la chica se ponía de pie y se limpiaba sus labios con un pañuelo – saldré al cine como mis amigas – fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Roberto asintió en silencio mirando pensativo a su hermana alejarse, en verdad cuando se había transformado de niña a mujer.

Una mujer que le hacia desear que siempre hubiera una próxima vez.

 **Agradezco a** **J. Nagera por pedir esta pareja, sorprendentemente es el primero me encantan estos retos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	48. Linka continuacion capitulo 30

Levi experimento el terror por vez primera en su corta vida, no es como si nunca hubiera sentido miedo, pero al ser arrastrado hacia el sótano por Lynn de la forma más violenta posible no era comparado con lo que observaba.

Linka le sonrió al recién llegado, mientras acariciaba el miembro excitado de Lars bañado en sus propios jugos pre seminal.

— — Levi — sonrió la chica empujando a su otro hermano sensualmente — finalmente el nerd nos visita — a un chasquido de sus dedos, Lynn arrastro al pequeño genio hacia la silla de la chica — gracias querido — susurro sensualmente mientras besaba de una manera bastante erótica al deportista — te tomo bastante descubrir mi juego — una pequeña sonrisa gatuna se asomó en sus labios — pero bueno necesitaba distraerme — se lamio los labios mientras señalaba un lado del sótano.

Camino alrededor del chico — ¿Qué are contigo? — susurro acariciándolo — eres demasiado joven para tener una erección — toco la entre pierna del pequeño — y demasiado hablador para dejarte ir — sus ojos analizaron la situación con detalle — creo que tengo la solución — se sentó en su silla, mientras acariciaba el pene de Lynn el cual había logrado expulsar a golpes a un cansado Lars que se encontraba semi escondido detrás de las cajas tratando de no llorar ante la golpiza recibida.

— — Lynn — sonrió la chica — podrías traer a Loki — el deportista gruño al escuchar el nombre del su otro hermano — ahora — replico la chica dándole una cachetada, mientras le hacía señas a Lars de acercarse como un pequeño perrito apaleado — no tardaran mucho — repuso la chica mientras sonreía — es algo difícil mantener a mis mascotas tranquilas — acaricio la cabeza de Lars — como vez algunos intentan a un acaparar mi atención — acaricio un poco más a su gótico maltratado — pero nadie es mi dueño — volvió a sonreír — yo soy su dueña — miro hermanito sutilmente — Lars quítale los pantalones a nuestro invitado —.

La chica miro divertida como el pequeño intentaba ponerse de pie — nadie te escuchara gritar — sonrió al verlo a cuatro patas humillado mientras el mayor estaba lentamente sobre el — espero un buen espectáculo — dijo mientras besaba a loki — hazlo gemir como una perra y quizás la siguiente semana sea solamente tuya — jalo a Lynn lejos de loki, era divertido verlos pelear en ocasiones como perros por ella, pero hoy tenía otros planes.

Cerro los ojos levemente mientras podía sentir como Lynn entraba en su interior con esa lengua que tanto le había costado dominar — dale un poco más duro — gruño mientras tomaba la cabeza de castaño para introducir más profundamente su lengua en su interior — quiero escuchar los gemidos de esa perra en celo —

Levi a duras penas reaccionaba después de ser casi asesinado por la violencia con la cual loki lo violara hace dos horas, a un que eso no había sido comparado con los ímpetus de Lynn y las ganas de Lars de tener a alguien más debajo de el en la cadena de dominio — Lars querido no lo lastimes mucho — repuso la chica mientras se venía en la boca de su hermano — a un faltan los demás — abrazo a Lynn mientras le daba su premio, mientras le hacía señas al mayor que se acercara a su silla.

Quizás ambos no se toleraran pero se toleraban cuando la chica les daba un trabajo doble, a un que era obvio que preferían tenerla solo para ellos — bésense — susurro la chica mirando a ambos chicos — bésense y quizás les dé un premio — giño su ojo sensualmente — sé que ambos quieren volver a entrar en ese pequeño lugar —.

Que le excitaba más en ese momento, el beso que Loky y Lynn se daban con bastante pasión, el hecho de que Lars estuviera a un violando a un casi inconsciente Levi, o que tenía a Loni Luke y Lane atados a una pared del sótano con un dildo dentro de su trasero desde hace cinco horas, mientras ella recolectando todo el semen que expulsaban en pequeñas copas de cristal, para hacérselo beber a Levi un poco más tarde.

O el hecho que sabía que su amigo de internet estaba mirando todo por web cam, mando un besito al aire, esperando que Lincoln disfrutara el espectáculo, porque esos eran sus dominios y valla que los disfrutaba jugar con sus hermanitos, en realidad.


	49. Julex93 bobbyxronnie

Ronnie Anne intento acallar sus gemidos ante los envistes de su hermano, agradeciendo internamente que sus primos tuvieran un poco el sueño pesado.

En verdad no pensaba que Bobby llegara tan lejos, o al menos esa era su idea, hasta sentir unas manos juguetonas apartando la pijama durante la segunda noche en casa de sus parientes.

Ni el hecho de que ella compartiera cuarto con los primos menores o que Casandra dormía en la siguiente habitación, parecía suficiente para su hermano una vez que logro introducir su miembro en su interior.

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir las primeras descargas de semen, mientras Bobby le mordía el cuello delicadamente – recuerda que solamente eres mía Ronnie – gruño el chico impregnando su aroma sobre ella, descargando los últimos rastros de su esperma en la pequeña vulva de su hermanita – siempre serás mi mujer – Bobby la giro delicadamente antes de robarle un beso en sus sonrojados labios – y yo siempre seré tu hombre – ambos se besaron lentamente disfrutando su cercanía.

Quizás estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien o al menos ese era el pensamiento de los hermanos Santiago una vez que cada uno regresara a dormir con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

 **Le quiero agradecer a** **Julex93 por solicitar esta pareja, a un que irónicamente el capitulo anterior también fue dedicado a ellos dos.**

 **Además les paso a informar que Baúl, Caja y Anti tienen a un nuevo hermano.**

 **Balde de desperdicios, el nuevo proyecto, se los recomendamos leer, estará lleno de sorpresas y situaciones un poco mas oscuras, esperamos verlos por el nuevo proyecto.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	50. Reila Vann luna x lincoln

Luna mordió el cuello de su hermano deseando remarcar su dominio.

\- -Luna – gimió el chico ante la mordida algo agresiva de su hermana mayor.

La roquera lamio su marca sonriendo – Se que Lynn espera un hijo tuyo – repuso moviendo mas sus caderas – y que Haiku esta embarazada de nuevo – la mega estrella de rock sonrió al sentir los primeros espasmos en su interior – vamos Lincoln dame una pequeña muestra de tu amor – beso agresivamente al chico – dame a una pequeña reina del rock – gruño mientras sentía como Lincoln la tomaba de su cadera para entrar mas en su interior.

Adoraba lograr lo que quería, en especial si con ello tenia una pequeña parte del amor de su hermano favorito, sonrió al imaginar las caras de esas dos cuando llegara con su pequeña luciferi – beso a _"a su hombre"_ al menos por esa noche – vamos amor dame todo que a esta noche es todavía joven – susurro mientras sentía como su interior se llenaba con pequeñas olas de placer.

En definitiva en la cama, era donde daba su mejor concierto de rock, en especial si nadie salvo Sam al otro lado de esa cámara web se enteraba de su secreto.


	51. dfelipe76 lincoln harem

Lily quedo en silencio dentro del closet, intentando no llorar ante las imágenes que sus jóvenes ojos observaban.

Sabia que no tenia permiso de entrar en esa habitación, pero a los once años la curiosidad podía mas que el sentido común.

Ahora deseaba haberle hecho caso al sentido común.

Eso le viera ahorrado el horror de ver a sus hermanas desfilar con traje de conejita frente a su hermano y pelear por un poco de cariño del mismo.

En verdad parecían seres completamente sumisos ante su dueño que metía mano en sus cuerpos, disfrutando del mismo sin limitaciones.

\- -¿ Quien iniciara el día de hoy? – sonrió el chico preguntando mientras acariciaba la ropa interior de Lana ante la total y completa cooperación.

Las formo en fila mientras acariciaba sus nalgas – quizás algo mas maduro – susurro mientras deslizaba la tanga de Lori y tocaba su vagina algo húmeda.

Chupo su dedo morbosamente - a un que me gustaría escuchar una canción – beso a Luna mientras la obligaba a arrodillarse.

Camino hacia las gemelas – o un sándwich Loud para iniciar el día con energía – se sentó en la cama acariciando su miembro, segundos después sonriendo – la que logre meterlo en su boca en primer lugar ganara el primer puesto todo un mes - .

La pequeña desvió la mirada ante esa pelea fuera de su comprensión, entre gritos reclamos y golpes, dejando como a la ganadora a una amoreteada Lisa que sonreía mamando el miembro de su hermano – alguien a practicado – susurro el chico mientras frotaba el pelo de su hermana.

En verdad todas peleaban por dos segundos de total atención, sintió su estomago revolverse al ver como las gemelas prácticamente se humillaban maullando y dando un vulgar show lésbico mientras su hermano envestía salvajemente a Luan.

Algo abrió la puerta del closet minutos después, ante la mirada de terror y sorpresa de la mas pequeña de los Loud – veo que encontrasteis la sorpresa Leni – Lincoln sonrió sutilmente – mas tarde te recompensare - quito a Luan agresivamente – Lori, Lynn quítenle su ropa – de nada basto los gritos o suplicas a sus hermanas antes de que le arrancaran la ropa despiadadamente – Luan, Leni tráiganla a la cama – la pequeña lucho a un que sin éxito antes de ser cargada por sus hermanas.

Luna le sostuvo la cabeza mientras Lisa impedía que gritara sosteniendo una mordaga en su boca – recuerda que su primer beso es mío – gruño el chico sonriendo mirando a la científica – Lola, Lana abrirla bien de las piernas – Lily uso sus ultimas fuerzas en un vano intento de evitar el resultado.

\- - Nadie te ayudara - gruño el chico acariciando su inocencia – nadie - sonrió gatunamente – y pronto incluso me rogaras pasar quince minutos en tu interior – posiciono su miembro en la entrada de la pequeña mientras las gemelas sonreía divertidas.

Después simplemente nada volvió a ser igual.


	52. Lily x Linc x Ronnie Anne

Lily bajo lentamente el cierre del pantalón de su hermano mayor el cual miraba sutilmente alrededor buscando posibles problemas.

Miro nerviosamente a Lincoln antes de agacharse furtivamente y meter el miembro de su hermano en su boca mamando un poco el sabor del mismo.

¿Qué era mas excitante de la situación? El oral que Lily le estaba proporcionando, durante una función clasificación PG , el hecho que Ronnie Anne no dijera nada de la situación, o que a dos filas de sus asientos estuviera ex novia Cristina y su nuevo novio.

En verdad la pequeña mejoraba a pasos agigantados, o ese era su sentir mientras su hermanita se ufanaba en intentar hacerlo correr en su boca.

Sonrió a su ex mientras besaba por sorpresa a Ronnie Anne sin perder en ningún momento el control en el ritmo del oral de la pequeña.

Gruño levemente minutos después al venirse en la boca de Lily, mientras tocaba la entre pierna ya bastante húmeda de su mejor amiga.

Sonrió antes de besar a Lily durante un momento sonoro de la película mientras observaba como su ex no podia dejar de voltear hacia su posición.

Le hizo una señal para acercarse una vez que la cita de la chica la botara completamente.

\- - Hola Cristina – susurro el con una sonrisa lobuna, mientras la chica se sentaba en su fila, al mismo tiempo que el podia sentir como su mejor amiga intentaba tomar su miembro entre sus manos o al menos eso intento antes de que Lily lo volviera a introducir en su boca, en cuanto a Cristina, bueno el hecho que estuviera lamiéndose sus labios sensualmente le daba una idea mas clara de sus intensiones.

Seria una película bastante entretenida en realidad.


	53. Luna&Lynn

Lynn intento no gemir a te los últimos espasmo del maravilloso orgasmo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, si debía ser sincera con sigo misma debía admitir una cosa.

Luna sabia usar la lengua como una diosa, o al menos casi tan bien como ese par de dedos juguetones que la arrastraban por un camino inimaginable de satisfacción sexual.

\- - ¿Estas lista hermana? – pregunto la roquera con un dildo entre en sus manos – por que esta noche tengo ganas de un dueto – dijo sonriendo la roquera y como puedes ver tu eres mi acompañamiento – beso a la sonrojada chica mientras guiñaba hacia la cama oculta, deseando que Lincoln disfrutara el espectáculo, o al menos que lo viera si es que Lori y Leni lo dejaban descansar durante sus días de fertilidad.


	54. J-K-SALVATORI Paigexlinc

Paige mordió sus labios intentando no desertar a la pequeña que cuidaba la cual dormía apacible en su cuna.

Mientras el hermano menor de la chica lamia juguetonamente su entre pierna arrastrándola lentamente hacia la locura.

\- -¿Romperás con el? – pregunto seriamente - ¿romperás con tu novio? – mordió rudamente su punto G - ¿romperás? – intento contestarle pero el chico introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella arrastrándola a la locura de nueva cuenta.

Romper con Scott, pero ella amaba a su novio, era tan dulce, tan tierno, tanto placer que Lincoln le estaba dando, gimió al sentir el miembro del chico entrar en ella sin protección alguna, podia notar el glande del chico besando la base de su útero.

Era como un animal, entrando en ella tan salvajemente y dominante, podia sentir su orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo, y seria tan satisfactorio como ninguno de los que había tenido con Scott – ¿romperás con el?—pregunto el chico deteniéndose, mientras Paige podia sentir su orgasmo difuminarse - ¿romperás con el? – gruño el chico -¿romperás? – la miro fríamente.

La chica gruño mientras lo besaba – Si – replico molesta buscando ese orgasmo tan anhelado, al diablo su noviazgo de cinco meses o su auto estima o todo lo demás, beso a Lincoln demandante mientras buscaba desesperadamente el clímax.

Dejando a un chico sumamente complacido ahora solo tenia que hacer que Cristina rompiera con ese idiota de Adrien y sus tres gatitas volverían a ser solamente suyas.


	55. Linc

Camino lentamente por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes, que se empujaban entre sí para llegar a los autobuses que los llevarían a sus hogares.

En verdad, era tan fácil, engañar a toda esa manada de corderos, esquivo casi sin mucho esfuerzo, algunos rezagados, casi nadie se volteaba a verlo o para despedirse, después de todo era un chico casi imperceptible.

Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras salía del edificio, en verdad, esos corderos pensaban que era como ellos, saco su celular, mientras miraba el ultimo autobús irse.

Algunas horas después, podía sentir los labios de las chicas insaciables, sobre su palpitante miembro, en verdad, había existido una época, donde todo su mundo era uno de sus más perturbadores sueños.

— — Ven Lynn — ordeno el chico mientras jalaba delicadamente la fina cadena de cuero que usaba para dominar a su hermana mayor — dejemos que Lucy se encargue por esta noche — beso los pequeños senos de la deportista, ocasionando que involuntariamente soltara un jadeo de placer, que el castigo dándole un pequeño tirón a su correa.

Observo a las gemelas a la orilla de la cama, esperando pacientemente, sonrió levemente, mientras volvía apoderarse de los labios de su chica.

En verdad, adoraba tener el control de la situación, y bueno ellas eran tan sumisas, una vez, que logro encontrar sus puntos de quiebre, todo fue pan comido, bajo a Lynn de la cama y empujo a Lucy de la misma, dejando a las cuatro a los pies de la misma, con miradas suplicantes, buscando un poco del cariño que podría darles.

— — Fuera — ordeno fríamente — no tengo ganas hoy — disfruto las miradas de miedo y necesidad en esos rostros, lo que demostraba su completa sumisión a sus deseos.

Algunos minutos después, cerró la puerta, asegurándose que estaba completamente cerrada, para abrir su armario segundos después, dejando entrar por fin algo de luz en el mismo, mostrando su secreto.

Sus cautivas parecían intentar moverse, ante la pequeña brisa que inundaba ahora el armario— descuiden — susurro mientras acariciaba a la más cercana — todo estará bien — dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras tocaba impunemente el pecho desnudo de Paige, observando como Cristina y Ronnie Anne hacían un último esfuerzo por zafarse, ocasionando que les soltara una cachetada que las dejo congeladas en su sitio al instante.

— — Aprenderán a obedecer — gruño el chico sacando a una del grupo, se lamio los labios, al momento de acomodarla sobre las piernas de las otras tres, con el tiempo, había aprendido a ver la debilidad, saboreándola como el más rico de los mangares de la existencia misma, y Poly Ann valla que olía a debilidad, en parte debido a las dos semanas encerrada en ese armario, amarrada en una posición suplicante, siendo obligada a tomar el agua por un tubo, y con un pequeño dildo que estimulaba su clítoris constantemente, ocasionando que estuviera bañada en sus propios fluidos.

Sonrió lujuriosamente antes de arrancar el pequeño dildo, ocasionando que la chica diera un grito apagado por la mordaza — eres una perra traviesa — susurro el chico, tomando un poco de los jugos de la chica entre sus dedos — a un que dulce — disfruto el sabor, mientras ponía su miembro en la entrada de la chica — ahora lindura — acaricio la espalda desnuda de su presa — piensa en quien tú quieras — le lamio el cuello antes de morderlo gustosamente — porque desde ahora tu alma es mía — adoraba en especial robarles su primera vece, era tan gratificante el sentir como las paredes vaginales se contraía e intentaban oponerse a la intromisión, el dulce olor a la sangre, mesclada con fluidos y sudor, y como cereza del pastel, esa mirada perdida y sumisa que quedaba una vez, que él se alimentaba con sus últimos sueños y esperanzas.

Miro su reloj el cual marcaba las tres de la mañana, amarro a la chica en el armario, la perra tenia demasiado que aprender, a un que cinco horas, era un tiempo disfrutable, se acostó segundos después, mirando al techo, recordando el largo camino de dominación que llevaba recorrido.

Después de todo él era un lobo con piel de cordero.


	56. Linc1

La castaña, lo siguió lentamente, cuidando que la chica no intentara escapar, mientras la llevaba al baño, podrían tenerla cautiva, pero eso no significaba, que iban a tolerar el olor, después de todo quien se follaria a una perra, cubierta de hedor ese olor nauseabundo.

— — Báñala bien Lynn — sonrió el albino — si intenta algo— acaricio a una aterrada Poly, que a un intentaba bajamente alejarse de su persona — ya sabes que hacer — sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño bofetón.

Instantes después la puerta se cerraba tras de él, dejando en silencio a las dos chicas, durante algunos segundos, después de los cuales Lynn abrió el agua, para llenar la tina.

O al menos eso intento, al sentir a su amiga, agarrarla de su ropa — tienes que ayudarme — suplico casi sin fuerzas — ayúdame Lynn — sollozo la chica, mientras su amiga la tomaba entre sus brazos, y la cargaba – por favor — sollozo juntando sus pocas fuerzas.

Tan débil, pensó la castaña, mientras le quitaba la poca ropa que Lincoln no había rasgado, tendría que prestarle una playera nueva, y ese short era digno de la incineradora.

Una pequeña parte deseaba terminar con todo, liberarse del dominio que su hermano había conseguido sobre ellas, de la cadena invisible que la ataba al albino, pero pesaba tanto, y aun que le dolía admitirlo era tan feliz atada a esa cadena.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba el mancillado cuerpo de la chica, que sollozaba entre sus brazos, Poly Ann no entendía a un los beneficios de la situación, el amor de Lincoln era tan puro y noble, dejándola libre para enfocarse en todos los demás aspectos de su vida, como eran los deportes, estudiar o salir con sus amigas, solo tenía que estar disponible para su hombre, cuando el la necesitaba.

Limpio lentamente las lágrimas de la chica — aprenderás a obedecer — susurro la castaña acariciando los labios de la chica — y pronto notaras que es lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida — junto su labios con los de Poly robándole un beso — tendrás un hombre que cuide de ti — dijo entre besos — y tu cuidaras de el — prosiguió a lamer el cuello — además — la volvió a besar —podrás divertirte conmigo — mordió levemente los labios de la indefensa chica, mientras metia sin contemplaciones sus dedos juguetones en la vulva algo hinchada de la chica — si gritas el vendrá — gruño levemente, obteniendo la sumisión completa de la chica.

Continuo tocando a su amiga, antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa, tal vez, un poco de diversión con la cautiva, ayudaría a calmarle sus ansias de la pasada noche.

El chico sonrió mientras observaba el monitor, al menos eso intentaba antes de gruñir un poco — Sin dientes niñas — bufo mirando a las gemelas, arrodilladas frente a él, lamiendo su miembro sumisamente, miro de nueva cuenta el monitor, donde Lynn se encontraba ya dentro de la bañera, abusando de una manera algo ruda a una casi inmóvil chica.

Cerro los ojos, antes de sentir los primeros espasmos de su eyaculación, al momento en que las gemelas se peleaban por recibir su esperma en sus respectivas bocas, tal vez y solo tal vez, era hora de establecerla jerarquía dentro de su harem.


	57. Linc2

La chica apretó a un más la cadena sobre el cuello de su captor, mientras las otras dos lo inmovilizaban, intentando que dejara de moverse — Ni lo intentes — gruño la morena — no pienso perdonarte Lincoln — apretó a un más la cadena sobre ese indefenso cuello, logrando que el chico empezara a tener una apariencia algo morada, sonrojando por el esfuerzo extra al intentar respirar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, intentando averiguar que seguía, después de neutralizar al chico, escapar era la mejor opción, podrían correr hacia sus casas, y contarle todo a sus padres, sería el fin de esa pesadilla, para todas ellas, o al menos eso pensaban cuando de un movimiento brusco las cuatro terminaron en el piso, con un Lincoln bastante furioso sobándose la laceración en su cuello — debo admitir algo — gruño mientras miraba a sus nenas agruparse para intentar de nuevo escapar de su cautiverio — me confié — sonrió levemente mientras una sonrisa perturbadora se asomaba en sus labios.

Quizás fue la adrenalina pero el que Ronnie Anne saltara sobre él, no le tomo demasiado por sorpresa, basto un simple movimiento para inmovilizarla, antes de que Cristina y Paige se lanzaran sobre el sosteniendo ambas los cúter que usaba en su hobby de armar modelos a escala.

Agarro la cadena que antes lo había sometido, y pego con ella en las piernas de ambas chicas, ocasionando que cayeran, dejando como ultima resistencia a una congelada Poly Ann en su lugar y una bastante desorientada Ronnie Anne del otro lado de la cama.

— Arrodíllate — replico el chico mientras se paraba junto a la mejor amiga Lynn — Ahorra — Bufo, antes de darle una cachetada — no volveré a repetir mi orden — replico golpeándola de nuevo.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la patinadora, mientras se arrodillaba frente al albino — buena chica — susurro el chico acariciando su cabello — ahora linda — ordeno mirando a sus otras nenas rebeldes — atrápalas — su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como Polly Ann saltaba salvajemente sobre Cristina y Paige, enfrascándose en una lucha ensangrentada.

El golpe llego, más él estaba preparado para eso, basto un simple movimiento y la más pequeña de los Santiago caía grácilmente en la cama — quédate hay — replico el chico — no me gustaría lastimarte — susurro mientras se paseaba por su habitación.

Separar a las chicas, siempre era complicado, pero no estaba de humor para ser gentil, dos patadas bien dadas y las últimas dos díscolas estaban en el suelo, intentando regular su respiración — ¿Así que pensaban escapar? — Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la única silla de su cuarto — ¿Y luego qué? — Cuestiono con una sonrisa morbosa — me acusarían de secuestro, violación, agresión — bufo escupiendo en el piso — límpialo — ordeno a la chica patinadora, la cual se arrodillo rápidamente intentando limpiar el piso con su playera — con la lengua — gruño el chico, mirando complacido como la chica obedecía sin cuestionarse — en verdad pensaron que sería tan fácil — sonrió al ver a la chica terminar su trabajo, y esperar pacientemente su recompensa, la cual llego en forma de una pequeña caricia en su cabello — la habitación es a prueba de ruidos — dijo mientras empezaba a meterle mano a una completa y sumisa poly — la puerta y la ventana tienen seguros magnéticos — se bajó el cierre y metió su miembro en la boca de la chica que empezó a mamarlo sin dilatación, ante el asombro de las otras tres restantes.

— — Nuestra familia nos buscara — replico la latina mirando la escena con asco — y cuando lo hagan todo tu teatrito — intento decir antes de ser interrumpida por una fuerte carcajada.

Lincoln empujo bruscamente a la patinadora dejando a la vista su miembro completamente bañado por la saliva de la chica — buscarlas — camino desafiante — para el mundo ustedes están en estos momentos en la capital del país — se acercó hacia la cama — en algo llamado liga de futuras líderes del mañana — dijo mientras se subía en la misma — sus padres estaban tan orgullosos — acaricio el rostro de una aterrada Santiago, que intento alejarse antes de sentir un golpe en su mejilla — sus pequeñas todas unas líderes del mañana — sonrió mientras la obligaba abrir la boca y escupía en ella — si supieran en lo que en verdad se están convirtiendo — tomo el rostro de la latina entre sus manos — mis sacos de esperma personales — rio mientras tiraba a la chica de la cama — ahora — señalo a poly — ven querida — la chica camino sumisamente al lado de la cama — mastúrbate para mí —.

Las tres chicas restantes desviaron su mirada mientras la cuarta empezaba un lujurioso y sensual juego con sus manos, arrancándose pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras se auto exploraba su mancillada intimidad.

— — Bien, bien, bien — gruño el chico mientras se paraba y dejaba a la chica seguir con lo suyo — que are con ustedes — sonrió mientras veía como las chicas se apretujaban entre si — tengo una idea — susurro — la que me bese el pie no tendrá un castigo — solo la chica Santiago evito arrogarse a sus pies, dejando a las otras dos prácticamente arrastrarse y besar sus tenis — suficiente — dijo mirándolas, vuelvan al armario — repuso secamente — necesito dormir — Cristina y Paige entraron rápidamente en el mismo, mientras la latina se mordía el labio intentando pensar como liberarse del chico loud — Poly querida — repuso el chico mientras la patinadora estaba a punto de entrar en el armario — tu dormirás esta noche conmigo — la chica camino sonriendo de regreso a la cama — solo mete a la basura en su lugar — exclamo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

La latina solo pudo gritar de dolor ante el hecho de ser arrastrada por el pelo y aventada con violencia dentro del armario antes del que mismo se cerrara, siendo apartada a patadas por las otras dos chicas instantes después.

Quebrando las ultimas fuerzas emocionales de una chica rota, apartada en ese frio rincón del armario, mientras escuchaba gemidos y gritos de placer, acompañadas de algunas palabras obscenas, intentando no llorar fallando lastimosamente, siendo al final vencida por el cansancio y la derrota.


	58. rey de los fanfic Linc x esclavas

La casa Loud, era parecida a la mayoría de las casas de los suburbios, construida de madera, con jardín enfrente y atrás, de dos pisos y colores neutrales, podría pasar desapercibida a simple vista, pero lo que se escondía detrás de ese mosaico de normalidad, era mucho más perturbador de lo inimaginable.

A un que a primera vista, entrando en el domicilio, todo daba la idea de normalidad, la parte de debajo de la casa, era común, adaptada para una familia con tantos integrantes, pero común en realidad, muebles algo anticuados, cosas amontonadas en algunos lados, algunos platos sucios en el fregadero, y juguetes en el pasillo, todo tan normal.

Pero si alguien pusiera un poco de atención, notaria que esa normalidad, era en realidad una ilusión.

— — ¿Que are con ustedes? — Pregunto el chico con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras caminaba por su pequeña colección — siempre terminan aquí — levanto el mentón de una atemorizada Luan con la fusta de su mano derecha — no hay chiste — reto divertido — ninguna broma al respecto — la castaña cerro sus ojos y negó lentamente, deseando que eso no conllevara un castigo — me lo imaginaba — dejo atrás a una de sus dos prisioneras, y sonrió mas malignamente — bueno, bueno, bueno — dijo mientras se paraba frente a la otra cautiva — quien lo diría — gruño molesto — que sería engañado tan fácil — apretó un poco la fusta con sus manos, deseando utilizarla, pero si algo había aprendido con el tiempo, era que usarla demasiado, conllevaba a situaciones poco deseadas — pero bueno — reto con una sonrisa — me gusta que tengas agallas — exclamo mientras con su fusta jugaba con uno de los pezones descubierto de su cautiva — pero el hecho que te pusieras un DIU, me molesta — replico molesto, mientras daba un golpe en ambos pechos desnudos — grita — exigió, pero la cautiva permaneció en silencio — con que ahora eres valiente — se lamio los labios divertido — quien lo diría mama — miro a su madre con ojos de lujuria — a un tienes intensiones de oponerte a mí — levanto el rostro de su madre — ¿pero tu plan fracaso no? — pregunto entretenido ante la mirada esquiva de su progenitora — tu plan fracaso — volvió a gruñir — tengo a Lisa revisando a todas las chicas sabes — estudio la reacción de su madre — o se te olvidaba tu pequeña genio — se lamio de nueva cuenta sus labios de impaciencia — si descubre algo raro — sonrió tétricamente — bueno adivina quién pagara por ello — levanto la cabeza de su madre — claro que puedes adivinarlo — observo fijamente los ojos de su cautiva — porque desquitarme contigo, si tengo algo a un mejor — su madre negó levemente, deseando tener la fuerza o como mínimo el odio para estrangular a ese infeliz — pero aún no tengo nada claro o ¿sí? — cuestiono alejándose de su madre.

Salió del sótano, antes de cerrarlo digitalmente, pero por si las dudas, coloco el candado en su lugar — Hola Lincoln — repuso Leni con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras colocaba los trastes en el fregadero — _todo bien hermanito_ — dijo mientras terminaba de enjuagar los últimos platos del fregadero.

El chico sonrió mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, no era algo que acostumbraba hacer, pero el ambiente estaba un poco más enrarecido de lo habitual.

Leni dio un grito ahogado, cuando sintió su interior ser partido a la mitad, ante el ataque bastante brusco del único chico de la familia — es lo que quieras ¿no? — pregunto Lincoln con una sonrisa — vestida con esta pequeña falda de putita — acaricio los pezones erectos de su hermana, mientras podía ver que al cuarto entraba una preocupada Lucy — siéntate — ordeno a la pequeña gótica — y obsérvanos — podía sentir el interior de Leni apretando más agresivamente su interior, arrancándole un gruñido de satisfacción — te gusta que nos observen ¿verdad? — reto a la mayor obligándola a ver a su hermanita sentada en el piso — mírala — ordeno — que la mires — dejo caer a la rubia, ante si — otra vez — gruño molesto — en verdad Leni — piso a la chica que en esos momentos intentaba normalizar su respiración — si no fueras tan sensual — se acercó a la gótica — mámamelo — gruño tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos — y más te vale que me corra — sonrió al ver a la pequeña obedecer inmediatamente.

Algunas horas después.

Lisa bajo la mirada mientras entregaba el resultado de sus investigaciones, deseando que el engaño fuera exitoso, o al menos lo deseo antes de que las hojas le pegaran de lleno en el rostro — con que engañándome — repuso el mayor sonriendo — o es que acaso pensasteis que no iba a darme cuenta — sonrió tétricamente, mientras saboreaba el momento — Lola, Lana — chasqueo sus dedos antes de que las gemelas salieran detrás de la puerta abierta — atrápenla — la pequeña genio no lucho, no era ni recomendado ni una opción, así que solamente se dejó tomar por sus hermanas mayores, mientras la arrastraban frente a Lincoln.

El sótano, no había entrado en él, desde que instalara lo que le ordenaran, pero al ver a las dos cautivas, su estómago no pudo resistir, vomitando violentamente — impactante no — dijo Lincoln mientras jalaba de ella — en los primeros días — recordó con una sonrisa — todos los lugares estaban llenos — señalo — cada una de las chicas, represento un reto en si misma — pasaron a un lado de Luan, que simplemente temblaba, ante el castigo continuo del pequeño dildo sobre su punto G.

Su madre observo horrorizada, a sus dos hijos frente a ella, pero más la expresión de la pequeña genio — ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber — replico el chico sonriendo — o digamos, que Lisa — sobo el trasero de la pequeña, arrancándole un chillido de nerviosismo — sabes de lo que hablo verdad — reto a su madre, mientras seguía con su trabajo, para ser tan pequeña, debía admitir que Lisa tenía un buen culo.

Miro a su madre sonriendo — como lo sospechaba — respondió, mientras continuaba tocando a la pequeña, la cual por más que intentaba alejarse no iba demasiado lejos, antes de que volviera a ser sometida — todo de acuerdo a mi plan — miro desafiante a la mujer — odiaba usar condón con ellas — rio abiertamente — ahora que debería hacer para castigarte — tomo la cara de Lisa y la levanto — es ella o tu madre — gruño mirando a la pequeña — sabes que a mis hermanitas no las eh tocado — acaricio más el culo de la genio — a un que sería interesante romper mi promesa — se abrió su cierre y acerco peligrosamente la mano de la genio al mismo — quieres ver como rompo su inocencia — la mujer negó agresivamente, mientras su cuerpo, intentaba con desesperación salvar a su pequeña — en ese caso — apretó sutilmente un punto de acupresion, ocasionando que su hermanita quedara inconsciente — bueno ahora el plato principal — se relamió sus labios ante el terror de su madre.

Quizás al final la casa Loud fuera estructuralmente tan normal como la mayoría, pero en su interior se vivía un auténtico infierno.


	59. Masturbación

Su mano se movió muy lentamente, a través del tronco del pene de su hermanito, arrancándole algunos gemidos de placer, algo silenciados, por el hecho que estuviera mordiendo su playera.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, mientras acariciaba con más ternura el glande, poniendo especial cuidado en la corona que rodeaba al mismo, observando con deleite como Lincoln suspiraba con los otros entre cerrados — mírame — ordeno dulcemente, apretando un poco el agarre — mírame a los ojos Linc — el pequeño obedeció la orden dada por su hermana mayor — bien — sonrió coquetamente, antes de escupir en el miembro del chico y empezar un envaine más fuerte.

Lynn saboreo cada minuto, en ese extraño acto, antes de poner abruptamente su dedo sobre la uretra del chico, impidiéndole una eyaculación normal, obteniendo un brusco bufido de molesta de parte del único hijo varón de la familia Loud.

— — No pensasteis que iba a ser tan fácil — reto con una sonrisa mordaz, mientras se limpiaba su mano — a un tienes que obtener el derecho de correrte como todo un hombre — la chica se puso de pie de un salto y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación — después de todo a un eres un niño — finalizo antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Dejando tras de sí a un chico completamente confundido, y humillado, que lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos.

¿Quién había sido el monstruo en esa situación? ¿Ella por masturbarlo? o ¿el por disfrutarlo?.


	60. Lola

Lincoln reprimió un gemido, al sentir la juguetona lengua de su hermanita sobre su glande — nada de gemir — dijo Lola con una sonrisa un poco pervertida — recuerda si gimes pierdes — susurro mientras continuaba con el oral, arrastrando a su hermano mayor hacia la locura muy lentamente.

¿Dónde diablos había aprendido esa endemoniada técnica? cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como la pequeña, metía todo su miembro en su boca, soltó un gruñido, ante el movimiento algo brusco — perdón por los dientes — exclamo Lola coquetamente — es solo que es más grande de lo que acostumbro a chupar — miro retadoramente a su hermano mayor, antes de sentir como las manos del mismo se posicionaban sobre su boca, y la obligaban a continuar con su cometido.

Lola intento alegarse ante lo inevitable, pero las manos de Lincoln en verdad la obligaban a continuar, a un que eso conllevaba — Arg — logro gemir la chica pegándole en los testículos a su hermano mayor, luchando por escupir el esperma que la estaba obligando a tragar hace unos segundos — en verdad eres un idiota — replico la pequeña modelo saliendo de la casita del patio trasero — Lola espera — exclamo un sorprendido Lincoln intentando subirse los pantalones.

Deseando no haber caído tan bajo, ante esas cinco malditas palabras.

Flash back

— — ¿Jugamos a la casita Lincoln? —

Fin del flash back

Cinco malditas pero increíblemente deliciosas palabras, porque a un que en esos momentos prefirió morir, si tenía la oportunidad, volvería hacerlo con Lola sin mirar atrás en realidad.


	61. lynnxlink

Lynn sonrió al sentir como el chico que amaba, la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a lamerle suavemente, cada gota de sudor de su cuerpo, ante la excitación absoluta de su pareja.

Quizás ya no era tan inocente como cuando iniciaron su relación, pensó Lynn al sentir a su hermano bajar y empezar a castigar su entre pierna, disfrutando de sus jugos vaginales, poniendo especial incapie en su punto G, arrancándole varios gemidos de placer, ante el castigo recibido.

Cerro los ojos al sentir como estaba cerca del orgasmo, disfrutando cada sensación, antes de sentir como el chico paraba de golpe, obligando abrir sus ojos algo confundida.

— — No olvidas algo — reto enigmático el chico, mientras se ponía sobre de ella, demostrando que físicamente estaba algo mas desarrollado.

La castaña sonrío abrazando a su hermanito/novio, antes de besarlo apasionadamente — cierto — susurro juguetonamente — feliz san valentine — dijo al instante de poner a su chico bajo de ella, mientras se lamia los labios, ante el juego previo, logrando que el chico sonriera ante esas palabras — y creme que tu regalo de este año sera inolvidable — beso de nueva cuenta esos labios que tanto deseara desde sus primeros recuerdos, antes de continuar en ese encuentro carnal fuera de las normas sociales,

Sonrío al arrogar bastante lejos de la cama, la caja de condones, al menos por esta vez, no lo necesitaran después de todo era san valentine, y esa noche era simplemente para amar.


	62. Satiro

Mordió suavemente el pezón erecto frente a sus labios, arrancándole un gemido de placer a su compañera, la cual intentaba controlar su voz sin mucho éxito, mientras afuera se desarrollaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hermanita menor de su " _amigo_ " a un que no estaba tan segura de poder llamarlo todavía su " _amigo_ ", y menos cuando sin mucho esfuerzo la acomodaba con una sola mano sobre su regazo, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre se abría el cierre del pantalón

Un leve reclamo que luchaba por salir de sus labios, fue acallado por un beso demasiado dominante, que la dejo a merced del chico, el cual disfrutaba de la situación en mas de una forma, controlando completamente el contacto de sus intimidades - me gusta tus pantis- murmuro burlonamente, mientras introducía un dedo dentro de la prenda de la chica, explorando la húmeda intimidad de su compañera.

Afuera las risas de los mas pequeños inundaba el ambiente, mientras el show carnavalesco de su hermana mayor, amenizaban esa tarde calurosa, dentro de la pequeña casita de juguete, el hermanito de la cumplañera, daba el siguiente paso en ese acto prohibido.

Quizás no fuera su primera vez para el chico,, pero era bastante obvio que para su compañera si lo era, un movimiento algo brusco de parte de la chica le arranco un gemido de satisfacción, al momento de sentir como cada pliegue en el interior de su compañera se amoldaba a la forma de su miembro, dejando paso lentamente a su intromisión - crees poderme seguirme el ritmo - susurro coquetamente robándole un beso , mientras iniciaba un envaine mas brusco.

Dolor placentero era lo único que en esos momentos sentía la joven, mientras sin mucho esfuerzo su " _amigo_ " la tumbaba sobre ese tapete desgastado y continuaba penetrándola a un ritmo constante - descuida - gruño su compañero antes de morderle un hombro - esto apenas comienza - fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de entregarse a su primer orgasmo.

Una hora después.

Lincoln salio discretamente de la casita de juguete, ante la mirada indiferente de sus hermanas, acostumbradas a ese tipo de escenas, tan solo esperaban que fuera la ultima chica, dado que Lucy y Lynn habían encontrado a Paige en la habitación de su hermanito, intentando recuperar su respiración semi desnuda..

\- - No pudiste mantener tu verga en los pantalones - le riño Lynn, mientras sus padres traían el pastel de la cumplañera, quien diría que Lily ya tenia dos años.

\- - No - respondio el chico - dado que generalmente esta en tu boca - reto el chico, abrazándola de una forma que vista de manera breve era sumamente inocente, pero para un análisis mas detallado, era mas que obvio que una de las manos del varón se adentraba peligrosamente debajo de la ropa de la deportista - ahora se buena y mantén tu boquita cerrada Lynn - ordeno tocando la entre pierna de la chica, de una manera tan provocativa que a duras penas la deportista logro mantener la compostura - y mas tarde te daré un premio - dijo seductoramente, ante la mirada perdida de su hermana, la cual se alejo sumisamente de su hermanito..

De regreso en la casita, chica Jordan recuperaba lentamente la conciencia, el ultimo orgasmo en verdad le había hecho tocar el cielo,una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al poder finalmente entender por que todas las demás chicas de su grado parecían tan coquetas con el chico loud, se puso de pie como pudo, antes de empezar a buscar sus calzoncillos sin mucho éxito, salio de la casita minutos después agradeciendo estar usando una falda larga en ese momento, se volvió a integrar a su grupo de amigas intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, buscando con la mirada al chico Loud sin encontrarlo, sintiéndose como una tonta al pensar que seria buena idea intentar hablar con el en ese momento.

Lincoln le dedico una ultima mirada a Jordan desde la ventana del cuarto de sus hermanitas menores, antes de concentrarse en su siguiente juguetito, no todos los días podía jugar con la mejor amiga de Lisa, sin la genio entrometiéndose.

\- Ahora el doctor la revisara - susurro acariciando levemente a la pequeña, de verdad disfrutaría manchando la cama de Lisa, eso le enseñaría que al final, el siempre terminaba saliendose con la suya.


	63. rita x bobby

Rita sonrió al ver al chico atado sobre la cama de su hija mayor, disfrutando el espectáculo, no había duda que Lori sacara su buen gusto, no era tan grande como el de su marido, pero era respetable, a un que si lo comparaba con el de su pequeño conejito, bueno no era gusto comparar a su pequeño sátiro con ningún hombre en realidad.

Sintió la fusta de cuero entre sus dedos y sonrió de nuevo, lamiéndose los labios, mientras con la punta acariciaba el pecho desnudo del hijo varón de Maria Santiago, arrancándole un bufido al chico, más parecido a un suspiro ahogado gracias a la mordaza.

— — Bobby, Bobby, Bobby — susurro la madre de once, mientras acariciaba el estómago de su víctima — que voy hacer contigo — rozo con sus uñas el miembro erecto del chico — tal vez enseñarte algunos modelas — el golpe directo en los genitales del chico, hizo que la cama se tambaleara, arrancando una sonrisa morbosa de la matriarca de los Loud.

Se subió sobre la cama, sentándose sobre el estómago del chico, acomodando de tal manera su trasero, que el miembro del chico rosara contra el mismo, al menor movimiento — ahora sabrás por que en la preparatoria me decían la caporal — rio mientras pegaba en las costillas del chico, ocasionando que intentara escapar de nueva cuenta — soy muy buena domesticando sementales — volvió a golpear al chico, solo esperaba que su nuevo juguetito latino aguantara su ritmo, dado que sería una muy larga tarde en la casa Loud.


End file.
